Naruto: Reborn Through The Dust
by ToraTheInvincible
Summary: Madara manages to awaken the Juubi just before Naruto destroys him, Naruto manages to seal it away but at what cost. In his despair, Naruto brings himself to a new world. A world filled with Hunters, Monsters, and Legends. Watch as Naruto leaves his legend in a world of Grimm.
1. The Start of Another Journey

Naruto: Reborn Through the Dust

**( AN: Hello people of the Naruto and/or Rwby fandoms I would like to introduce you to my first fanfic I'll try as much as possible to make this story good. So for now enjoy my prologue to the story … well… enjoy!)(God-Like Naruto, NarutoYang Pairing)**

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Rwby, if I did, Naruto would never have had **

**a crush on Sakura, Hinata would have gotten over her infatuation of Naruto, and Jaune Arc would have had more skills and a different backstory.)**

(At a Dustplane Boarding Station)

We find an 18-year old student waiting in line to board the dust plane to Beacon Academy. This student had blonde hair , one cereulean blue eye and one amethyst eye. He wore a black trenchcoat with white flames licking the bottom. However, the most noticeable features are the two fox-like ears that are black with gray tips and a completely black tail. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

As Naruto was boarding the Dustplane, he saw various people such as a blonde teenage girl who was comforting someone who seemed to be her adoptive younger sister. He also saw a considerably nervous-looking, blonde-haired teen who looked very similar to him before his transformation and seemed to have as much untapped potential. He finally found a chair to rest in and as he closed his eyes and relaxed, he started to recall the events that happened over what he thought to be the biggest year of his life

( Flashback One Year Ago)

Naruto and the army of the Elemental Nations had already defeated Obito and were currently focusing on Madara. Try as they might, they couldn't seem to get past his defenses the reformed team 7 were running on adrenaline and morale. Madara was winning and they all knew it, Naruto finally came up with a move that had a chance to take him down. An all-out move he called the **Rasen-Bijudama** in which he crates an **Oodama-Rasenshuriken**, but in replacement of wind chakra he uses youki, a lot of it.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE VICINITY, NOW", shouted Naruto to the soldiers.

As Naruto saw them get far enough away, he turns to Madara and says, "For all the lives lost, for the sake of my friends, the village, and even the world, I WILL DEFEAT YOU."

And with that he launched the ball at Madara. Madara started panicing and used his deformed beasts for cover. An explosion and then a flash of red and white was all the soldiers saw and when the light died down, a crater many miles across had formed.

"Naruto", whispered one Iruka-sensei who recovered from shock first and ran to the center of the crater.

(With Naruto)

"Hey… Kurama" panted Naruto.

"**Yeah… Kit**"replied a breathless Kurama.

"We … did it… it's finally… over" said Naruto.

"**Heh… I guess… it is…**" chuckled Kurama from within.

"I wouldn't be so sure" replied a voice from behind Naruto. He lifted his head to see a considerably wounded and tired Madara. "No…" whispered Naruto. He saw Madara unsheathe a hidden tanto and stumble over to Naruto. " You tried to stand in my way and look where you are now" said Madara as he walked closer to Naruto who was too exhausted to move. "And now you will pay" And he thrusted the blade forward.

Naruto awaited his and Kurama's fate as the blade inched closer, and he closed his eyes. When he waited longer than it should have taken for the blade to reach him he feels something warm drop onto his face he opens his eyes to see an all too familiar and an emotionally painful sight to watch. Hovering over Naruto with a blade through his lung is his sensei and first true friend Iruka. Time seemed to slow down as the blade was pulled from Iruka and his body fell into Naruto's arms. "Good-bye… Ototo" whispered Iruka as his body fell limp.

Memories of Naruto and Iruka flashed through his mind, Iruka making him clean the monuement, him giving Naruto his Hitai-ate, the memory of Iruka taking the Fuma Shuriken for his blonde pupil. "no…no,no,no,no,NO" shouted Naruto as he cradled Iruka's body. Suddenly pain went through his eyes, but his despair refused to let him feel it. "Hmph, pathetic, he only gave you prolonged suffering, he was truly weak." Naruto snapped, faster than even Madara's eyes could track, he was held a foot off the ground by a single hand gripping his face.

Madara looked into the eyes of the attacker, but he did not find blue eyes, red slitted eyes, or even kyuubi-frog-sage eyes. No, he looked into eyes of purple with four rings protruding from the center pupil. He started to feel the energy drain from himself and he tried to resist but found he couldn't move due to chains coming from the boy's seal restraining him. " NO, I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!" shouted Madara. Naruto blinded with rage didn't notice he was not only absorbing chakra but memories as well.

"IF I DIE I'M TAKING ALL OF YOU WITH ME" shouted Madara as he activated the Shinju (God Tree). The tree then started to alter forms. Black youki leaked out of the tree as it started to morph. "Heh, I win" stated Madara as he his chakra was depleted. Naruto, regaining his senses, looks to see a gigantic beast with ten tails and a single eye that contained a mix between the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.

"**Kit, I'm sorry but not even all the bijuu combined can take that down.**" stated the Kurama glumly.

Naruto stood there in shock and contemplation for awhile before stating " Yes there is," shocking the kyuubi. "Kurama do you remember how my father sealed you away."

"**Yes, He used the. . . Shiki Fuin!", " But the strength of the user's soul has to be proportional to the strength of the reciever, and your soul isn't strong enough to hold it."**

"Damn, how are we supposed to seal him away…"

"**Kit use my soul it should be strong enough to hold it… wait, how are you going to summon the Shinigami you don't have the seal. "**

" Yes I do Kurama, I've had it with me nearly my entire life." And with that he went through the hand seals for summoning and slammed his hand down on his stomach. The Shinigami appeared and Naruto asked, " Shinigami… use Kurama's soul to seal away the Juubi within me." And with that the Shinigami reached for Kurama's soul and grabbed it and then grabbed the Juubi's soul and sealed it into Naruto."

"**Kit, I'm not much for sappy goodbyes but I've gotta say it's been fun, you've treated me with such kindness despite what I put you through and I couldn't have asked for a better container and friend… see you around… kit." **and with that the Shinigami faded away along with Kurama.

"Goodbye my friend" said Naruto and he then fell, unconscious.

(Half an hour later)

Naruto awoke to a scene that could only be described as a nightmare to him. The armies of Kiri, Suna, and Kumo were guarding him from the armies of Iwa and his own home Konoha. " Why are you guarding him can you not see he is the demon's reincarnation." said one Konoha nin. Naruto then went into a state of shock, so many thoughts rushing through his mind. '_Why are they calling me the juubi, don't they know I sealed it away'._

Then something caught his eye, something black and seemingly furry . When he looked down he saw multiple black tails coming from him, ten to be exact. He also felt something twitch on his head and when touched it, he felt two furry fox ears. _'They think it's me, They think I'm the new Juubi!'_

Naruto looked back to the Konoha nin to see something that broke his heart. All his old friends including Kiba, Tsunade, Hinata, and everyone else trying to get to him with looks of hatred and anger on their faces. In his despair he unconsciously activated his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that he unintentionally stole from Madara after absorbing all of his chakra and knowledge. Memories of the village shunning him passes through his mind, along with memories of the physical and mental abuse. _'Now I know they won't accept me, not after seeing this'_ he thought to himself as he chuckled bitterly amongst the battlefield.

"I need to leave… I need to be anywhere but here." he whispered to himself. As though answering him, his eyes started to burn in an unbearable pain. He felt nearly all of his chakra go to his eyes and he started to feel as though all of his body was being crushed into a single point. The pain eventually became unbearable he fell unconscious once more.

( In the middle of a forest )

Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar sight. He was surrounded by trees, none of which looked like the trees from Konoha. Then he was hit with the memories of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and what happened after the sealing. Noticing his hunger and thirst, he walked off to find a stream. He eventually came to a small stream and he was surprised to see his reflection. He finally saw the color of his ears, but the most surprising part was his eyes. In his left eye was Madara's EMS while his right eye contained a Rinnegan. _'Wait a sec, the Juubi was sealed inside of me so why do I look so much like it?'_ After pondering it for a while he decided to go inside of his mindscape.

When he got there he was surprised to see nothing there. _'the Shinigami didn't seal him inside of the Shiki Fuin, he absorbed it directly into me!' _With that he left the mindscape and concentrated on the differences in his own body. He noticed that his chakra coils were even larger than Kurama's youki reserves. Speaking of youki, he also noticed that he no longer had pure chakra. Instead he had a mix between the Juubi's youki and his own chakra. It felt more destructive, but it also felt much easier to control than his original chakra. He also felt a stronger affinity to fire and then he remembered absorbing all of Madara's skills.

After he finished his internal search he deactivated his Sharingan returning it to its blue color. When he deactivated his Rinnegan, it turned into the figure of a normal eye, however the iris turned a deep purple instead of its natural blue. He looked down to see his ruined clothing and henged his clothes to look like civilian clothing until he could find something else. His clothing consisted of a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He also put a henge over nine of his tails, and suppressed their power, while keeping one of his tails along with both of his ears to serve as his base form, judgmental people be damned.

He started following the stream upwards until he could find a city, a town, or even just a person. Eventually he came across a group of three travelers.

"Excuse me but can you please tell me where I am." Two of them responded with confused looks while the third had a look of surprised recognition.

" How can you speak an ancient language Mr. …" asked the third traveler.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and what do you mean by an ancient language?"

" Well not many people can speak the language that we're talking in."

' _As much as I want to question this, there are more important things to attend to' _thought Naruto. " So where am I exactly"

" You're in a forest about 10 miles northeast of a city called Vale."

"Thanks and by the away, why aren't you concerned about the fact that I have a tail?"

" I have no discriminations about Faunus because it's stupid to hate someone for something they can't control"

' _WHY COULDN'T PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE BE MORE LIKE THIS! Wait a sec…'_

" What's a Faunus?"

The traveler had a look on his face that said "you're kidding right."

" Sorry, I'm not from around here, I've lived in an isolated village my entire life so we have different terms for people like me… mostly the term demon." he whispered near the end, and the traveler didn't hear him. " Well thank you for helping me, I'll be leaving now"

"Alright, have a safe travel" and with that the two parties went their separate ways.

After a few minutes Naruto thought to himself, _'Crap, I completely forgot to ask for his name, ah well.'_

(After 30 min. of running)

Naruto finally came to one of the main entrances of the city. He noticed that the city wasn't all that different from his old village, and that it existed along the coast. The buildings were about as tall, and had the same purposes whether it be a restaurant, clothing store, spa, and even weapon shops. There was one store that caught his eye and although he couldn't read the sign, he saw a picture of what seemed to be a crystal next to the words.

He also noticed another crucial detail, there were many people who had the features of various animals he has seen. But the biggest part was that most of the populace didn't seem to care about their features! Granted, there were still quite a few that looked at them with biased and arrogant disgust, but he just chocked it up to stupid reasons of the Faunus as being inhuman or as themselves being superior.

After searching for awhile he finally found the library for the next few weeks he would try to learn the most common language by the name of English. He also sent out hundreds of shadow clones henged as civilians from Konoha to observe the actions of this new society.

It has been nearly a full month after Naruto has been here and he's learned quite a bit about his new home and has almost mastered English. After reading nearly the entire library he learned a lot about this place. He was currently on a continent that was inhabited by not only humans, Faunus, and animals, but also by monsters known as Grimm.

There those that fought Grimm, appropriately called Hunters. These hunters used weapons that allowed them to channel their own energy, known as aura, through them. Aura was this world's version of chakra and hunter's were the shin obi of this world. Aura itself didn't have as many applications as chakra, however, the weapons of hunters could also manipulate the physical manifestation of the elements in the form of Dust. Dust intrigued Naruto, he found it interesting that techniques that he used with chakra could be used by someone similar to a civilian, albeit in a somewhat weaker form.

Naruto lived in the forest during this time and fed off of the fruits and wildlife, and washed off by pulling air from the atmosphere. His Rinnegan allowed him an incredibly strong affinity to all five basic elements. It also helped that his new energy, consisting of youki, made it easier for him to perform techniques. He could form tens of thousands of shadow clones without so much as scratching his reserves. He used these huge numbers of clones to experiment with new techniques such as fusing his basic affinities to form the sub elements he was proficient in using Hyoton, Ranton, and Shakuton. He had quite a bit of trouble with Mokuton, Jinton, and Yoton, but he figured it was mostly due to how he wasn't used to Doton or Suiton. At least his Katon training was supported by his EMS and Madara's newly ingrained skills.

He had trouble with his training at first because he had no scrolls or techniques to start off with. He quickly got over that by focusing on basic training exercises for each element. After mastering each all basic exercises, he started focusing on creating techniques which became extremely simple once he realized he only needed to form the basic handsign and concentrate on the attack he was using. His physical regime didn't go unchecked either. Every day, while his clones focused on chakra-involved attacks, he would use his Rinnegan to increase the weight of his body while he exercised. He did 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and a twenty-mile run every day, and once his body adjusted to the gravity he was currently at, he would double it. After finishing his physical conditioning, he would practice his frog katas mastering them further.

Then another idea popped into his head, why not use Madara's memories to master his use of elementally enhanced weapons, similar to Hunters. With that he got to work on training his Yin-Yang manipulation so he could create his own weapon out of pure chakra. His Yin-Yang chakra control took the longest out of all of them, but once he was finished, he could create any weapon he imagined in less than a second. He created multiple weapon-fighting styles. He would use specific weapons when using specific elements. He would use a scythe with Katon chakra. A gunbai for Fuuton chakra, a katana for Suiton, a bo staff for Doton, and twin revolvers for Raiton. Naruto became very interested in guns upon learning of them. He liked the idea of launching an object a high speeds with the pull of a finger.

After 4 months of training and learning of the new world, he finally decided to get involved. After much internal debate, he decided he would become a Hunter, he had the skills to become a defender of good people, people who could actually accept him, and he would be damned if he just stood by and watched as the innocent were hurt. The first thing he did was create an id and silently slip himself into the records. After months of studying in a huge library he became well-versed in technology. He used a public computer to hack into Vale's private records and create his new persona. He still kept his name and most of his basic info, but he faked most of the info involving his achievements, and he slipped into the records leaving no trace of him ever being there.

Afterwards he applied for Signal Academy which was located on an island off of the coast. He was excepted into the academy, once he got there he was pitted against a fourth year student to see what level he was at. He easily beat him and was placed along with the other fourth years. He tried to stay reclusive so as not to attract too much attention to himself, he didn't make that many friends due to most of them being intimidated by him.

He graduated at the top of his class despite joining in the middle of the second semester.

He applied for Beacon Academy a week after his graduation from Signal, and surprisingly enough he was accepted. There was a month left until the first day of school and coincidentally on that day it will have been a full year since the Juubi had been sealed inside of him. A month passed in the blink of an eye but the day before it was time to leave, he saw some clothing that had caught his eye.

(End Flashback)

Naruto awoke with a jolt as the Dustplane docked at Beacon signifying it was time to get off. There was only one thought that came to mind when he saw the school _'huge'_. The school, if it can even be called that, was gigantic. He was about to walk of to find a map for the school, when the scent of dust passed through his nose, and he looked over to see the young girl he saw being comforted by the blonde earlier, being insulted by a person who seemed to have as much of a thing for white as he used to have for orange. He also noticed the thick cloud of dust that was being created, and how the girl in red was about to sneeze.

'_thaaaaaat's not gonna end well…'_ thought Naruto as the cloud exploded in each other's faces. The girl in white then found a new reason to bitch and complain.

'_What the hell, she's just like Sakura… I used to have a crush on someone like that what's wrong with me.' _When he snapped out of his thoughts he noticed a black-haired girl had walked up to the two had explained who the white-haired girl now, known as Weiss Schnee, was and how her father's business was corrupt, at which point Weiss walked fuming and Blake left just because, leaving the girl in red alone. He sympathized with being the odd one out, and went to go greet her, when he did, he noticed the blonde-haired boy from earlier had the same idea.

"Need help?" asked the blonde stranger.

"Yeah, thanks… hey, aren't you vomit boy?" asked Red.

"It's not nice to call people names, crater face."

" Hey!" They both heard laughing next to them.

"What's so funny!" They both yelled out indignantly.

"You guys." deadpanned Naruto.

"Anyways my name is Ruby Rose"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, an-" He was going to continue until Naruto put a hand over his mouth and says, " Jaune trust me when I say it won't work, it never works."

Jaune just slumps depressed.

"Anyways, do you guys know where we're supposed to go?" asked Ruby.

"No, I was kind of hoping you guys did?" replied Jaune.

"Guess we'll have to ask for directions." Naruto sighed as the three walked off.

'_Naruto, why does that name sound so familiar… ah well I'll probably remember later' _thought Ruby as she caught up to the others.

**AN: Well that was the first chapter to my first story, constructive criticism would be appreciated in the reviews. So thank you and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Those with the hair and eyes of gold

Chapter 2

**AN: Hello readers I'm back to give you more of Naruto: Reborn Through the Dust.**

**Side Note: There is currently a poll going on my profile asking if I should add more to the pairing.**

**Current Choices Are:**

**Ruby Rose **

**Weiss Schnee**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Glynda Goodwitch**

**Velvet Scarlentina**

**NaruHarem**

**Keep it NaruYang**

**BTW: a reader from last chapter pointed out an error that I made. I stated that Naruto had a difficult time with Mokuton when It should have been relatively easy due to Hashirama being absorbed into Madara, before the battle with Naruto, thank you Tormound for pointing that out.**

**Without further adieu let's continue**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY)**

"We're so going to be late" groaned Naruto.

"Meh, well find it eventually" said Jaune.

"Hey guys I was curious as to what you're weapons are" said Ruby with a sparkle in her eye. "I use my beautiful scythe called Crescent Rose, which turns into a high-powered sniper rifle." she said while pulling out the scythe. "I created it by myself."

"Well I use a family heirloom called Crocea Mors, along with my collapsible shield which will turn into a sheath when I get tired of carrying it" said Jaune.

"Doesn't weigh the same?"

"…Yes it does"

"What weapons do you use Naruto?" asked Ruby.

"Well I use multiple weapons but my favorites are these two." replied Naruto while holding out his hands. He concentrated on his Yin-Yang chakra and summoned his dual wield, Raiton Revolvers.

"How did you do that?!" asked Jaune.

"Was that your semblance?!" asked Ruby.

"Calm down guys, and no that wasn't my semblance that was a….. skill I've acquired through lots of training."

"What do your weapons do?" asked Ruby who regained that odd twinkle in her eye.

"Sadly I can't show you here without fear of being charged with property damage, but I'm sure you'll eventually see" said Naruto while Ruby pouted.

After finding a map of the school and asking for direction, the three finally started walking towards the auditorium.

'_Naruto, Naruto I know I've heard that name from somewhere… That's it!' _"Now I remember, you're the guy that joined in the middle of the second semester! You were placed in with the seniors and graduated as the valedictorian!" shouted Ruby.

"How did you know me?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I was in my second year, but was given a scholarship here by Professor Ozpin."

"Anyways we're here already and it looks like we got here just in time"

"Hey sis, over here I saved you a seat." said the voice of the blonde-haired girl from earlier. After getting a closer view of her, Naruto realized something. This woman was the definition of stunningly beautiful. She had flowing, golden hair, and beautiful purple eyes that were a shade lighter than his left eye she was wearing a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. She was also wearing a yellow shirt with a black fire over her ample breasts. She wore black short shorts as well.

Yang made eye contact with Naruto and couldn't help but be captivated by his multi-colored eyes. She also found the whisker marks on his cheeks to be cute, along with his ears and tail.

Ruby and Jaune noticed this and grew mischievous smirks. "Only known each other for a full minute and you've got a crush on each other."

"Sh-shut up sis." said Yang while getting Ruby in a headlock. Both Jaune and Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, pleased to meetcha!" he said while holding out his hand and giving his signature cheeky grin, which made Yang gain a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister." she said while shaking his hand.

"I can't help but notice that you two look nothing alike, why is that?"

"We're not related by blood, she's my adoptive sister. What's you're name by the way?"

"My name is Jaune Arc, good to meet you." he said while waving.

"Hey sis, why does it look like you went through a tornado?" she asked while Jaune groaned and Naruto sighed in annoyance at the event that occurred.

"Well after you left I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, then she started to yell at me, then I sneezed, and then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling!" she said while getting progressively louder.

"You!" said Weiss from behind them.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" she said while jumping into Naruto's arms getting a look of jealousy from Yang

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God you actually exploded" she said while staring incredulously at Ruby who finally got out of a blushing Naruto's arms.

"It was an accident, It was an accident!" She pleaded while Weiss pulled out a pamphlet and practically shoved it in Ruby's face. Weiss then proceeded to go on a long, pointless, and dull rant that Naruto tuned out until he saw Yang start to speak.

"You know, maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot, why not just start over?"

"That's a great idea Yang, hello Weiss, nice to meet you. I'm Ruby Rose, would you like to be my friend?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah then we can talk about boys like the faunas or blonde and scraggly." she said while Naruto sighed in annoyance again and Jaune perked up.

"I'm actually not a faunas, I'm a hanyou."

"Sure you are, if you really want to make it up to me, read this and never talk to me again." she said while handing Ruby the pamphlet and walking away.

Ozipn chose that time to walk up to the speaker to give his initiation speech. Naruto chose to ignore his speech in favor of observing him for his skills. Naruto could tell by his slightly tensed and coiled muscles that he was prepared for an attack at any time. He also noticed that his aura reserves were huge, maybe Kage level in terms of amount and was a very skilled fighter.

He finally noticed the woman right next to him who he could only describe as another blonde-haired goddess. Her hair was tied back in a bun with curls hanging down one side of her face. She had startling green eyes, with earrings of the same color to match. She wore a white-buttoned down long-sleeve shirt that slightly showed her chest. Speaking of which, he couldn't help but notice that she was larger than Yang was. Just under her breasts started a black business suit which was also buttoned down. She wore black boots, and had had a torn cape that was black on the outside and purple on the inside. She had the eyes of those who analyzed everything and everyone she made visual contact with. Her posture was the same as Ozpin's seeing as she was tensed in preparation.

"You're initiation starts tomorrow, be ready" Stated Glynda into the microphone, snapping Naruto out of his trance. After the speech, everyone went off and did their own thing until it became nighttime and everyone came back to a single, huge room in which they slept in. Boys changed in a separate room from girls. As Naruto changed, he noticed what Jaune was going to wear, and pulled some extra clothing out from his bag which consisted of a white t-shirt and a pair of blue pajama pants.

"Hey Jaune, I'm going to do you a huge favor, here you go." said Naruto while tossing him the spare clothing.

"But mine are comfortable enough already." he pouted.

"The stares won't be comfortable" Naruto deadpanned.

"Fine" he sighed. After putting them on, he realized that these actually felt more comfortable and that it was easier to move in them. Naruto noticed that Jaune was actually well toned in terms of muscle, his baggy clothing just hid it.

"Thanks, these actually feel much better"

"No problem" replied Naruto while taking his shirt off. Jaune saw something that disturbed him greatly, there was a fist-sized scare just above his heart along with numerous other scars on his torso, shoulders, and biceps.

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you?!" he asked incredulously. Naruto expression darkened at the memories that question brought.

"Things that I'm not ready to talk about yet Jaune, things that I'm not ready to talk about."

"It's cool, I've got my secrets and a not-so-great past too so I can respect that" stated Jaune while Naruto put on a grateful smile. After they finished changing, they walked back into the room where everyone was sleeping to see Ruby writing in a journal and Yang eyeing Naruto hungrily which earned a confused stare from Naruto which eventually turned to a blush once he realized what kind of stare that was, it also earned a knowing smirk and a small laugh from Jaune who patted him on the back and said, "wow Naruto if only I was as lucky as you were" while wiping away a fake tear of sadness, which also earned a glare from Naruto. They saw Ruby and Yang walk over to the black-haired girl from earlier and decided to join them.

Once they got there, they saw that the girl had an irate look on her face and seemed to be trying to get them to go away until Ruby said, "I love books, Yang used to read to me every night, she would read stories about heroes, and monsters, and adventures It's one of the main reasons why I wanted to become a huntress.

"You want to have a happy ending?" she asked skeptically.

"I think everyone should" said Ruby while smiling happily.

"Blake"

"Huh?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna"

"Awwwwww, see sis you can make friends!" said Yang while she bear hugged Ruby which soon turned to a fight, which made Naruto, Jaune, and Blake sweat drop. Naruto turned to Blake and immediately recognized the book in her hand.

"Hey, I remember reading that book." he stated, getting a surprised look from Blake.

"You've read this before?"

"Yeah, it's about two souls being trapped in a single body while fighting each other for dominance, I enjoyed that book because I can relate to in a sense. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nice to meet you Blake" he said in which she returned the greeting. He started to walk away until a small, nearly untraceable scent hit his nose. When he concentrated chakra into his nose to get a better scent, he realized that this was the scent of a feline's fur, a cat's to be exact, that was being masked by perfume. He traced the scent back to Blake and realized why that scent was there. He turned back to her with a genuine smile and stated in a whisper that only she could hear, "Blake, you shouldn't need to hide it. You should be proud of it, and anyone who discriminates against it can go screw themselves." This got a shocked look from Blake who watched as Naruto walked away. Unknown to Naruto, this got a small yet true smile from her as she whispered, "Thank you" then blew out the candles, and succumbed to sleep while wondering what the next day would hold for them.

**AN: Hey guys, I know this chapter was kind of short, but that was because it mostly used for character introduction. Side Note: I will be making Jaune different in this story, he will be stronger than in the show and will have a very different past as well. Next Chapter will be the forest, and don't forget to put in your decision on the poll, also, if it ends up in NaruHarem, then I will be choosing the three most picked characters to add. (They will not include Yang seeing as how she is already in there).**

**That's all for now and I'll be seeing you next chapter. **


	3. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I've got a new chapter and some are probably wondering why I'm putting chapters out considerably quickly. Well it's cause I'm on break like most of you guys are and I've got a lot of free time.**

**The current totals for the poll:**

**NaruHarem-43**

**Blake Belladonna-23**

**Keep it NaruYang-14**

**Ruby Rose-11**

**Glynda Goodwitch-8**

**Velvet Scarlentina-6**

**Weiss Schnee-3**

**Without further adieu let us continue **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY)**

Naruto, once again, finally accepted his defeat to the one enemy he has never won against.

Sunlight.

With a moan and a grunt, Naruto woke up and tossed his blanket off him then did his morning stretches. Afterwards, he noticed someone off to the corner of the room had a fate far worse than him. An eighteen-year old male with magenta eyes and a streak of hair with same color and the rest of it being black, was being woken up by a hyperactive orange-haired girl with a pale face and turquoise eyes. How he managed to act so nonchalant about it was beyond Naruto.

Naruto laughed at their antics as he walked to the locker room along with Jaune, whom he had woken up on his way there. After changing in that locker room, they went to another one, the one in which their weapons were stored. Jaune told Naruto that he didn't have to come due to him not needing to place his weapons in a locker with his ability to summon them, but Naruto insisted that he come with Jaune saying he had nothing better to do. They walked in to see Ruby talking to Yang with an angry look on her face.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but if I may ask, what is going on here?" asked Naruto as Jaune walked away to find his locker.

"Yang doesn't want to be on the same team as me!" yelled Ruby.

"Judging by what I've heard about Ozpin's leadership abilities, he will most likely be coordinating our team placements or let fate do it, both ways, we will probably get the teammates of our choice." This made Ruby slightly depressed, but what he didn't expect was for Yang to be saddened as well.

"Hey Yang why does that make you sad, I thought you wouldn't mind." Yang looked up.

"But I was hoping to be put on the same team as you" she pouted then blushed furiously after realizing what she said. This made Naruto stare at her for a but before giving a blinding smile, to which made Yang's heart flutter .

"I hope we're put on the same team as well Yang, it would make any team I'm on, the best I could've hoped for." stated Naruto.

"But what if I was put on your team?" said Ruby while blushing which didn't go unnoticed by Yang.

"Even better" said Naruto while never once breaking his smile, which also made Ruby wonder what this odd feeling was in her chest.

"I'm gonna go do my morning routine before the initiation starts, see you guys" he said while walking away. Yang turned to her sister.

"There's something different about him than the other boys I've seen here"

"Yeah, he smiles a lot but only the ones like he did now are real, like he's trying to be happy but doesn't really know how" said Ruby with a frown on her face.

"You notice it too, well whatever is wrong, he'll tell us when he's ready" said Yang while she turned to walk away.

"Hey sis, have you ever felt something weird when you're talking to him, have you ever felt, well I don't know something strange in your chest." she said to which Yang turned around to look at her surprised, she then smiled.

"Yes, and I promise to you, I won't lose" she said then walked away, leaving behind her confused sister.

(A few minutes earlier with Jaune)

"Damn it, I forgot my locker number" he said to himself as he walked away from Naruto and the others. As he walked around trying to remember his locker, he saw Weiss trying to convince a very beautiful red-head to form a team with her, and was trying comically to which he snickered slightly.

"Something funny to you scraggly" said Weiss with an irate glare.

"You are, snowflake" he countered which elicited a giggle from the red-head.

"How dare you!" she shrieked indignantly. Jaune chose to ignore Weiss' outbursts in favor of greeting the girl next to her.

"Hello, my name is Jaune Arc, pleased to meet you" he said while holding out his hand to her.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you too" said Pyrrha, whose name Jaune recognized.

"I've heard of you before, it'll be cool going to Beacon with you, well I've gotta go find my locker, see ya" he said before walking off.

'_He's probably the first person who hasn't fawned over me after learning who I was' _she thought in surprise.

"All first years report to Beacon Cliff " stated the speaker.

"Let's get this over with" sighed Pyrrha while tuning out Weiss.

(30 minutes: Beacon Cliff)

Everybody was lined up on the launch pads, awaiting the orders of Ozpin and Glynda. There were a few of those near Naruto whom he could sense an aura of arrogance from, one in particular was a teen who had a chest plate with the symbol of something akin to a faclon on it. Ozpin and Gynda finally came and gave them instructions and details.

"Today you will be receiving partners" said Glynda.

"The partners you receive today will be your partners for the next four years so choose wisely, that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner" finished Ozpin.

"What!" shrieked Ruby.

"Your goal is to get to the northern part of the forest and grab a relic from the temple, any Questons?" he asked, and no one raised their hand. "Good." And with that, the pads started launching off one by one, until it finally got to Naruto who winked at Glynda before launching off towards leaving behind the slightly annoyed yet slightly blushing witch. While in the air he tried to focus on the his velocity and the height of the trees. He finally saw the tree he could make contact with upcoming on his right, created his scythe, and thrust the blade into the tree while thrusting his weight at a downward angle causing him to spiral downwards along the tree until he hit the ground and rolled off while dispersing his weapon.

"Nailed it" he said to no one in particular as he walked away from the tree to the northern part of the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto felt Jaune's aura capacity skyrocket, it was like Lee after releasing a few chakra gates! After a few seconds, his aura died down a bit. _' I'll ask him later but I've got to keep moving.'_ After a few minutes, Naruto stopped to sense the signatures of the others. He found that all of them were paired already with Pyrrha paired with Jaune, Yang with Blake, and Ruby with Weiss, all of them were headed for the northern area. There was something that both confused and worried him, Ruby's and Weiss' signatures weren't on the ground, they were in the sky, on a Nevermore to be exact.

He hurried to the temple to see Ruby falling towards the ground. To get to her faster, he released one of the five gravity restraints that he has placed on him using the Rinnegan, but a downside to this is that you have to activate the dojutsu to increase or decrease the levels of gravity. However, Naruto was too enveloped in saving Ruby to remember this fact and dashed off high speeds to catch her, which he succeded in. Ruby looked to see who her savior was and although she was happy to see Naruto, she was shocked to see his right eye was entirely purple with multiple rings coming from the center.

"Naruto, what the hell happened with your right eye?!" she asked to which Naruto finally realized his Rinnegan was activated and immediately closed his eye while putting a hand over it as it was being deactivated.

"Listen Ruby, what you saw, you cannot tell anybody else. It's one of my biggest secrets and it relates to my past. Do you understand? Can I trust you with that information?"

"Of course you can Naruto, what friend would I be if you couldn't trust me" she replied while giving a soft smile.

"Thank you" he said while giving a smile of his own as they walked back to the others. When they got back to the others, they heard the sound of breaking trees. They turned to the noise, and saw something that made them all sweat drop. The orange-haired girl whose name was Nora, was riding on the back of an Ursa while yelling, "Yeehaw!"

"Nora… please don't ever do that again" said the male with Magenta eyes, whose name was Lie Ren. When Ren turned back to Nora she was no longer there, she had already left and picked up a golden chess piece from one of the pillars. Afterwards, she sang while the chess piece seemed to teleport to different places on her as she danced.

"Did that girl just ride an Ursa?" questioned Blake.

"I-" Yang was about to speak until they heard the sound of more breaking trees and turned to see Jaune and Pyrrha running from a Deathstalker towards them. Ruby ran from Naruto's side to join Yang and was going to embrace her.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" yelled Nora as she appeared between the two.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker following her" said Blake at which point Yang snapped.

"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN WE JUST WAIT TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS!"

"Yang, please calm down, now's not the time to get upset." he said while placing a hand on her shoulder which visibly calmed her down, much to Ruby's shock. Ruby looked to see something that surprised her greatly.

"Uh sis" she said which made Yang slump her shoulders in defeat as everyone looked up to see Weiss still holding onto the Nevermore's claw.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Naruto was going to help when they saw something odd happened. A visible white glow surrounded Weiss as she neared the ground, which slowed her descent. They all looked around to see the source of it, and another white light caught there eye. They looked over to see the light emanating from Jaune's hand as he and Pyrrha ran. The Deathstalker finally caught up to them enough to smack them away with one of its pincers. Despite getting hit by a Deathstalker, the second Jaune hit the ground hit the ground in front of the others, he leaped to his feet and started jumping around in joy.

"Yes, I can finally use it, thank you so much Pyrrha!" he said as he pulled her into a hug and twirled her around whilst yelling "thank you" over and over again until he realized what he was doing and put her down and replaced the thank you with sorry, while blushing furiously.

"And what is it that you can do now thanks to Pyrrha, Jaune?" asked Naruto.

"I can finally use my semblance, because Pyrrha unlocked my aura, I've always known what it was, but I never had enough aura to maintain it because I only had access to a small part of it" he said while gesturing to Pyrrha, who was still blushing due to Jaune's antics.

"What is you're semblance exactly?" asked Pyrrha who managed to regain slight control of her blush.

"My semblance is gravity" he stated proudly, which made Naruto's eyes widen before he gave a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny Naruto?" asked Jaune.

"It's nothing Jaune, don't worry about it." he said which didn't convince Jaune but he let it go to face the problem at hand. That being said, they turn around to see Ruby running towards the Deathstalker who smacked her away once in range. After that, Ruby ran from the Deathstalker towards the group only to be pinned to the ground by a Nevermore's feather.

"Ruby, NO!" shouted Yang as the Deathstalker got ready to pierce it using its golden stinger. Ruby closed her eyes awaiting her fate, but she never felt it come and opened her eyes to see Weiss in front of her along with a frozen stinger.

"You are childish, dimwitted, hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style… but I suppose I can be a little… difficult at times too, but if we're going to do this, then we're going to have to do this together. If you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." said Weiss.

"I wasn't trying to show off, I was trying to show you I can do this" said Ruby.

"You're fine." after saying that she walked away and Naruto and Yang were at her side in a second.

"I'm so happy you're okay" said Yang while giving Ruby a bear hug.

"Me too" said Naruto while giving Ruby a more gentle hug which earned a blush from her and a jealous glare from Yang, they then walked back to the others to come up with a plan.

"Guys, the Nevermore is circling back" said Jaune with urgency in his voice.

"Our objective was to grab a relic and make it back, that's it" said Weiss.

"So we live to fight another day, sounds like a reasonable plan" said Jaune.

"Be warned though, the grimm will most likely follow us there" said Naruto making everyone nod in understanding.

They all grabbed relics leaving none left on the pillars, then headed to the base of the cliff. After leaving the trees, they walked upon some sort of stone ruins, as soon as they neared the cliff, the Nevermore flew over their heads and landed on a pillar while the Deathstalker burst through the trees behind them. Nora distracted the Nevermore using her Magnild's grenade launcher form to allow the others a chance to get to the stone bridge. The Deathstalker quickly moved up behind Nora until Ren distracted it by slashing it across its pface, surprising it, while Weiss grabbed Nora and jumped away by using a glyph. They quickly sprinted over to the bridge while Pyrrha gave them cover. After most of them got to the further side of the bridge, the Nevermore crashed into the bridge, separating Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren from the others.

'_Shit, if I don't get over there they could die… great, this will probably bring up a few questions' _thought Naruto as he unhenged on of his tails increasing his power. Jaune noticed his allies on the other bridge and sprinted towards the edge of his side while forming an anti-gravitational field around allowing him to jump extremely high. Once he was around 30 ft above the head of the Deathstalker, he increased the gravity around him to multiple times of Earth's gravity and slammed his blade directly into its head which allowed it to piece its shell, but not quite kill it. It thrashed about in pain, knocking Jaune off of it. Naruto noticed the opening that Jaune made and jumped even higher than he did on pure strength alone. He was just over the head of the Deathstalker when he thrust his weight downwards into a dropkick which was strong enough to shatter the bridge under it. The force was enough to launch the others over him and onto land while Naruto pulled out Crocea Mors and jumped off of its head landing just in front of the others.

"Here you go Jaune" said Naruto while passing him his sword.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Jaune."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You technically just did but you can ask another."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TWO TAILS!" he said which turned everyone's attention to him. (only those that were on his side of the bridge)

" *sigh* It's a very long story that we can't really talk about right now. Hell, Ozpin probably saw this and is going to make me explain, you can hear it from me later. Alright"

"Fine" after he said that, they heard the sound of a scream/roar mixed with the repetitive sound of sniper rifle rounds being fired and turned to see Ruby running along the mountain using Weiss' glyphs, while dragging the Nevermore with her. After she reached the the top, its head got stuck on a protruding rock which allowed her to fire one more shot, severing its head. There was only one thought coming from everybody at that time.

'_Holy shit'_

(Later on)

" Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four you retrieved the black bishop pieces, and from this day forward you will be team Cardinal (CRDL), led by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie . The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will be team Juniper (JNPR), led by Jaune Arc." he said getting a bewildered look from Jaune who got a congratulatory punch in the arm from Pyrrha, nearly making him fall by being caught off guard.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Yang Xiao Long, the five of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team Ruby, (RWUBY)**(AN: Forgive me if the name sounds stupid or is not to your liking, but the name is technically correct in terms of pronunciation.) **and you shall be led by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you" said Yang while giving her sister a hug.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year, oh and Naruto could you please see me and Glynda in my office, I believe we have… things to discuss" said Ozpin as he and Naruto walked off.

**AN: And that's it for Chapter 3, I hoped you enjoyed it, and once this chapter is posted I will be closing the poll so the results at the top are finalized. Don't worry though, I made sure that I typed in the results just before I post it so they're accurate.**

**Side Note: With all due respect, the poll is where you post your preferred pairings, not the reviews, so please stop.**


	4. Confessions

**AN: Hey guys, it's ToraTheInvincible back with some more Naruto: RTD. As you all remember from last chapter, the poll has been closed with the final verdict as a harem with those in the harem being Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Glynda Goodwitch. However, I went through a lot of internal debate and decided I would add Velvet Scarlentina so I apologize to those who didn't want her in the harem. Now on with the story!**

There was a long awkward silence once the three entered the room and the tension in there was thick enough to cut with a knife, or at least until Naruto had enough and uttered the first words.

"So does this have to do with the second tail, the odd energy I was releasing, or the incredible amount of physical strength you saw in that jump?"

"All of the above" said Ozpin.

"Where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place"

"In that case, Glynda you might want to find a seat, this'll take awhile " said Naruto to which Glynda agreed.

"Let's get a few things out of the way, I do not have a single droplet of aura in my body" Naruto said with the subtlety of a bombshell. This statement made Glynda and Ozpin stare at him in slight shock causing him to squirm in nervousness under their gazes.

"Glynda, as beautiful as your eyes are, please stop staring at me like that" he said, efficiently making Glynda avert her eyes with a slight blush.

"How are you still alive if you don't have any aura whatsoever?"

"Simple, I have another energy source which is a mix of two energies, chakra and youki. Chakra is the life force of the people from where I come from, and is basically the aura of that world. Youki is the life force of beings known as bijuu which were very, very powerful beings that were usually sealed away in humans. Coincidentally, I've basically merged with the most powerful one, the Juubi, after events that will be explained at the end of my story."

"You say 'where I come from' as though you're not of this planet, why is that?" pointed out Glynda.

"That's because I'm not of this world. Hell, I'm not even from this dimension." he stated, getting even more shocked faces.

"I was also born completely human" which made there shock increase.

"As you stated before Ozpin, let's start with the beginning. I was born at the most inconvenient time, or convenient depending on your viewpoint. You see, I was born when the strongest bijuu at the time, Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox, was attacking the village I was living in, Konohagakure No Sato. What most people didn't know was that the kyuubi was being controlled by a madman named Madara, but that won't be relevant until later on. Anyways, the current leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage, had no choice but to seal it away seeing as how bijuu cannot be killed. A bijuu can only be sealed into an infant because there chakra coils were still in the process of formation and therefore could adapt to youki better. The hokage couldn't bring himself to put the burden on any other family so he did the only thing he could do, seal it into his own son… me. Unfortunately, a masked man appeared and attempted to kill me only for my father to interfere and force him into retreat. As my father was preparing the sealing, the Kyuubi noticed and attempted to kill me by piercing me with its tail, only for my parents to jump in the way getting pierced by it. This allowed my father enough time to finish the sealing and seal the Yin chakra into himself and the Yang chakra into me. They said there last words to my infant self just before my father's soul was taken by the Shinigami, the Death God, as price for using the seal and my mother died of the injury." he paused for a bit to judge the reaction of the two in front of him in which they both had surprised and saddened faces.

"My father told the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to ensure that I was seen and treated as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi, but he deliberately denied his wish and told the entire village of what I contained and they saw me as the demon that killed their loved ones. He also kept my heritage away from me by not telling me who my parents were and also told my godparents that I was dead. Looking back on it, he most likely did this so he could start molding his perfect weapon. In the first three years of my life, there have been hundreds of assassination attempts on me, nearly all of which ended up in me being brought to the brink of death. As I got older, normal civilians would gang up and beat me to near death only for me to heal overnight due to my tenant and go through it all again, and that bastard of a hokage would always swoop in after the beating and take me to a hospital only for them to try and kill me too. That's not all it was limited to, I was almost dying of hunger on a daily basis because the shops would always overcharge me or would even openly kick me out. I then gained the foolish, naïve belief that if I became hokage then people would treat me better and would like me better. I enrolled in the ninja academy, believing that things could change, oh how wrong I was. If anything, I made it worse because now all the skilled ones who wanted to kill me were closer to me than before. Besides the numerous assassination attempts, they purposefully stunted my growth by refusing to teach me or would give me false instructions while believing that 'a demon shouldn't be smart.' " he paused once more to judge their reaction and saw that the normally stoic Glynda was openly crying and even Ozpin had a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naruto went on to tell them about Iruka and how he was the first person to see him for himself and not his tenant. He talked about most of the important details of his life including the fight in the valley of the end with Sasuke and showed them the scar he got from the chidori just above his heart which earned a few more tears and angry thoughts at this Sasuke person. He spent quite some time explaining most of the details of his life including the fact that he was supposed to be inducted into the CRA due to being the final descendant of two clans, and when he was explained what this was he got a blush and a contemplative gaze from Glynda while Ozpin gave him a jealous glare surprisingly. _'Great, another pervert, because that's just what I needed again in life'_ he thought to himself while sighing and continuing to explain his past until he finally got to the battle with Madara

"The Kyuubi and I finally got to Madara and ordered everyone to leave while I formed my strongest my attack which was basically my **Rasenshuriken** with Youki replacing the wind and launched at Madara. At the last second though, Madara used his deformed beasts to guard him enough to survive. Just as he was about to stab my exhausted form, killing me, I was guarded from the blade by someone, that someone was Iruka, the first friend I've ever truly made. After his last words, I felt true despair like never before and this allowed me to activate my Rinnegan" he said while showing them the activated dojutsu. "Using my new Rinnegan, I ripped Madara's soul out of his body, however I was so angry I didn't notice that I was absorbing his memories, skills, and even his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" he said while activating his EMS. "Before he died, he activated the **Shinju** and it started pouring out black Youki which morphed it into the Juubi. Kurama told me that nothing could stop but I figured out a way to do so, by sealing it away. Kurama used his own soul in compensation for the** Shiki Fuin** and the Shinigami sealed away. However, when the Juubi was sealed away, it didn't go into the **Shiki Fuin**, its essence was absorbed directly into me, essentially turning me into the Nidaime Juubi. I fell unconscious due to the stress on my body of the sealing, and when I woke up, I woke up to one of my worst nightmares, all the friends I worked so hard to make in my own village, were trying to kill me because I had the Juubi's power and looked like it due to having ten tails along with two fox ears, despite everything I've done for them. In another act of despair I unintentionally forced about 85% of all my chakra into a technique of the EMS called** Kamui** which allowed me to jump dimensions and arrive here." he finished while taking a deep breath and looked one more time at the expressions of the two in front of him to see them mixed between sad, angry, and gob smacked.

"How the hell are you still sane?" asked Ozpin lacking his normal character.

"Simple, it's 'cause I've got friends like you two, Ruby, Yang, and everyone else to keep me sane." he said with the first genuine smile since the beginning of his converstion, a smile which made Glynda blush and her heart flutter. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin who smirked and thought to himself, '_Dear god_, _it's about time.'_

"We're your friends?" asked Glynda with an unnoticeable trace of hope in her voice.

"Of course you are I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think so" he stated which caused Glynda to smile.

"Anyways, my team is probably wondering what's talking so long and knowing them, they're going make me explain this all over again" he said with a tired sigh. Despite saying this, Naruto felt like part of a large burden has been taken off of his shoulders. A burden which will finally be removed once he tells his other friends about his past. "Well I'll be seeing you guys later and thank you very much for listening to me" he said as he walked over to Glynda, took her hand in his and kissed the top of it, then left the room along with a once again blushing huntress and a gob-smacked headmaster.

"You know Glynda I was wondering when you'd finally find someone, and it took someone who didn't even belong to this dimension to answer me" said Ozpin who earned himself a smack to the back of his head by Glynda.

"Yes, well he has been through so much yet still puts on a smile and opens up to the people he cares about. He's different from every other male I've met. He's also the first person to have the guts to kiss my hand" she said while smiling at the memory of it.

"Professor Port once had the guts to do it" remarked Ozpin.

"And do you remember what happened to him" she stated darkly making Ozpin shiver.

"I believe EVERYONE remembers what happened to him."

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked into his room fully expecting to be barraged by questions of his meeting. What he didn't expect was for the room to not only contain his team, but team JNPR as well, and as he walked in, the room went deathly silent.

"Soooooo… why are you guys here" Naruto asked Jaune.

"Because you said earlier that you would explain why you had two tails later… and well… it's later" he replied.

" *sigh* alright I hope you're all comfortable 'cause it's gonna take a bit now let's start from the beginning shall we." He then spent the next few hours explaining to them his past and once he finished not a single one wasn't without tears, even Weiss. After finishing his life story, he was tackled into a hug by Ruby, Yang, and surprisingly Blake.

"You know, it may have been a bad life… but I don't think I would've changed anything if given the choice too" he said, surprising everyone.

"What, Why?!" asked Yang.

"Because if I had changed it then I would never have gotten to meet you," he said while pointing to Yang "or you," he said pointing to Ruby, "or any of the other friends I've made here." This seemed to overjoy Yang and Ruby, their crush wouldn't have changed anything about the suffering he has endured, just so he could still meet them. Without thinking, Yang moved forward and took Naruto's lips in her own, surprising him for a few moments until he regained his senses and kissed back. When they moved away from each other, Ruby did the same thing, once again surprising and confusing Naruto before he kissed back. Blake looked at him and settled for a kiss on the cheek. Naruto just stared forward for awhile trying to process what just happened.

"Um… not that I'm complaining but… what was that all about" asked Naruto.

Yang just giggled and replied, "That was a kiss, stupid"

"I know that but why, all three of you are incredible, beautiful, stunning women, so why someone like me?"

"That's why"

"Huh?"

"You've gone through so much, experienced nothing but hate nearly your entire life and yet you still came out with a heart of gold that was willing to care for others despite what you've endured, you're one of the first people that's really cared about me for me and not my looks."

"Yeah, you're one of the first people who has ever actually tried to get to know me and you still have the heart to smile after everything" said Ruby.

"You've been through more than I have and turned out more innocent. You accepted me despite knowing my secret." said Blake

"… Thank you, thank you so much. You guys are the first people that have ever done this much for me" he said while engulfing the three in a hug as tears of joy escaped his eyes. Everyone else smiled in the background at the warm scene.

"Wait, aren't you guys mad at each other?" he asked while wondering why they seemed so comfortable knowing they all just confessed to the same person.

"One, we're willing to share as long as you care about us equally. Two, you said that because of your heritage you have to be with multiple people right, why not use that."

She said while looking to Ruby and Blake who nodded in agreement.

"Well there is only four beds so if you need me I'll be on the roof." Naruto said while he walked over to the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me" Yang said teasingly making Naruto's nose trickle with blood slightly.

"I-It's okay th-that's not n-necessary" he stuttered while everybody laughed at him.

"Well now that that's over, please go back to your room. It's been a _very _long day and I want nothing more than to sleep" said Blake to team JNPR.

"G'night guys" Jaune said as he and the others walked away.

As the three that confessed to Naruto went to sleep their thoughts rested on their fox-eared hanyou.

**AN: Hey guys next chapter, Velvet will be introduced and prepare for the Cardin bashing… literally… heheheheheheh.**


	5. An Offer

Chapter 5

**AN: Happy New Year all of you wonderful people, it's ToraTheInvincible back with more Naruto: RTD. Before we start, I've gotta say one thing. Thank you. When I started writing this, I didn't think I would get this far because I was just a beginner, but here I am now with over 110 followers and over 80 favorites and it's all thanks to you guys. Without further adieu let us continue.**

It's been about one month since initiation and Naruto is once again sleeping on the roof. His internal clock woke him up at around 7:00 a.m., two hours before class starts, due to training habits and the fact that he doesn't need as much sleep as others. He got off of the roof and spent the next hour or so doing his physical regime and a half-an-hour after that sparing with his clones nearby the cliff. He had about 30 minutes left before his first class so he went back to his dorm to take his shower and change. He finished his shower and changed into his uniform about five minutes before class started. Despite putting on the school uniform, he wore his black trench coat over it due to growing attached to the fine piece of clothing. He walked out of the dorm just in time to hear Weiss yell about how soon their next class was going to start and so they sprinted to they next class, Professor Port's to be exact.

(30 min. into class)

Naruto was off in his own world after realizing he has read nearly all the material in this class due to massive amounts of kage bunshins studying it. During this time he has been practicing a hobby he has picked up during his new life. Drawing. He was a very skilled artist but whether that was due to his Uzumaki heritage or just natural talent was unknown.

"Many people call these Grimm monsters, but I call them prey, HA HA!" yelled Professor Port victoriously, taking Naruto's concentration away from the drawing in front of him.

"This world is absolutely teeming that would love to tear you to pieces, that's where we come in Huntsman and Huntresses" he said while winking at Yang only to pale and turn around after being blasted with high levels of killing intent from Naruto.

"Thank You" Yang whispered to Naruto.

"No problem"

Professor Port then went onto a long rant about his victories and his former looks to which Naruto could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of Weiss and decided to intervene before she snapped.**(AN: I will be skipping the content of episode 10 because I saw it as mostly filler. That being said, Weiss will still be seeing Ruby as a friend and will basically be treating her like she did after episode 10 rather than being a jerk.)**

"Professor Port, with all due respect, why are lecturing us about your past instead of teaching us about the lesson."

"To teach you about the glory of being a hunter."

"We don't do this for the glory though, we do this for the people so please get back to the lesson at hand" stated Naruto earning a disappointed sigh from Port.

"Fine, have it your way we will be getting back to the lesson with that being said, Naruto you will be facing off against a Boarbatusk for your lesson today"

"Fine with me" he said while shrugging. Naruto walked down to the front of the classroom and in his left hand he created an all too familiar Zanbato that goes by the name of Kubikiribocho. **(AN: For his suiton weapon I switched the Katana out for this. My apologies to those that do not like this switch.)** There were numerous whisperings amongst the class about his actions.

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Was that his semblance?

"How can he carry that big-ass sword with one hand?"

"Let the match begin!" said Port while breaking the lock on the cage. The Boarbatusk immediately charged at Naruto while rolling at full speed only for Naruto to use the flat of his blade to smack him into the air. He then jumped into the air alongside the Grimm and with a single upward slash from his Zanbato, he cleaved it perfectly in half. He landed on the ground along with the two halves, dispersed his weapon, and walked back to his seat as though none of this had ever happened.

"Hey Professor Port I have a question for you?"

"W-what is it boy?" asked a still stunned Port.

"Out of all the possible weapons you could have made or chosen, why the hell did you choose the Battle-Axe Musket?"

"Because I love the classics and this was a mix of classic close-range combat and long-range combat" he replied proudly.

"Of course that's why" Naruto sighed as the bell rang.

Naruto's next class was another combat class taught by Glynda Goodwitch. This class uses the arena for sparing in which two students would be pitted against each other. He also shared this class with team JNPR in which he was happy to have friends of his in another class.

The bell finally rang signifying the start of class and Glynda took that time to speak, "In this class, you will be furthering your skills in close-quarters combat along with aura manipulation, that being said, Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please come down to the arena."

'_Out of all the people that I had to fight, it had to be that arrogant prick, just my luck'_

Thought Jaune with a sigh.

'_This'll be such an easy win' _Thought Cardin with an arrogant smirk as he walked to his side of the arena. They both stood still with Cardin lazily holding his Claymore in hi right hand and Jaune standing with his left leg slightly in front of him and his right leg slightly behind him at an angle as he was tensed in preparation.

"Begin!" yelled Glynda as Cardin charged at Jaune his weapon held above his head, his attack having no technique whatsoever. Jaune waited until the Claymore was descending upon him and just a few inches before it reached his head, he sidestepped to his right and slashed at his hand, the pain forcing Cardin to let go of his weapon. Jaune spun around Cardin and Spartan kicked him in his back, forcing him to the ground. Before Cardin could move to grab his weapon, Crocea Mors was already at the back of his head.

"Winner: Jaune Arc" stated Glynda. Jaune just walked back to his desk and received praise about his flawless victory. Glynda then went onto her lecture about aura manipulation which he paid attention to out of respect. The class lasted about 45 more minutes before the bell finally rang and they went to lunch. Glynda walked outside after packing up all her supplies and saw something that nearly broke her heart. Yang walked up to Naruto and placed a kiss on her lips. She was about to walk away until she saw something that confused her. Ruby walked up to Naruto and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips followed by Blake who placed a smaller kiss on his cheeks, all of this leaving a blush on his cheeks. Glynda had enough and her curiosity forced her to walk over and question him

"Ahem" she coughed getting their attention.

"Oh, hello Glynda" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what did you need?"

"Question is why are you kissing multiple women?" she asked with an irate tone.

"Well you see," he said before explaining to her, what happened after he explained his past to his friends and the three confessed to him.

"So let me get this straight, all three of these people confessed to you and rather than argue about who gets to be with you, they decided to all share you"

"Yes that's pretty much it" he replied nervously. Glynda stood there for awhile trying to contemplate what she was just told.

"Um, Glynda are you al-mphh!" he was interrupted as Glynda grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss which he returned. After about a minute or so, they pulled away from each other and Glynda averted her eyes and had a huge blush across her face.

"*sigh* I don't know why I did that and I'm sorry for that" she said as she walked away only for a hand to grab her by the wrist and turn her around to find Naruto placing another kiss on her lips but this time much softer before he pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't say that I love you yet because I've barely gotten to know you but I know if you give me the chance to I can come to love you. Will you give me a chance?" he asked gently. Glynda was in contemplation for a few moments before she turned Naruto and smiled while pulling him into a hug.

"Yes I will give you the chance" she said before she pulled away from him and turned back to her stern personality.

"Now shouldn't you be in the mess hall" she said with an stern voices.

"Yes mam" he said while giving a mock bow making her smile a little bit before he walked away.

"You're quite the player aren't you" said Yang as she lightly elbowed him in the ribs while grinning.

"Heh heh sorry 'bout that" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto sat at a table with the rest of team RWUBY and team JNPR. They were idly talking about how the classes they didn't share went when they heard mocking laughter and turned to see team CRDN bullying a rabbit-eared Faunus. They kept mocking her until Cardin decided to pull her ears. A blur was the last thing Cardin saw before he was punched in the face and sent sprawling 10 ft. back. As he stood up he saw Naruto already in front of him with a face full of anger and his right leg raised at a perfect 180 degree angle in preparation of an axe kick. Cardin only got to say two words as the leg made its descent.

"Well shit" he said before the foot made contact with his head slamming his face into the ground, rendering him unconscious. Naruto turned around and sent very high levels of killing intent to the rest of team CRDL, making them run like the devil was on their ass.

Naruto walked back to the Faunus who was sitting on the floor and offered her a hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked while pulling her up.

"Yes, thank you" she said shyly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze what's yours?"

"My name is Velvet Scarlentina"

"That's a beautiful name Velvet" he said, making her gain a pink hue on her cheeks.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to some of my friends" he said while taking her hand and leading her to his table.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to Velvet Scarlentina"

"Hey Velvet, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jaune Arc, that's Pyrrha Nikos, he's Lie Ren, and the hyper one is Nora Valkyrie" stated Jaune while pointing to the name's respective owners.

"It's great to meet you too Velvet. I'm Yang Xiao Long, the girl in red is my sister Ruby Rose, crabby over there is Weiss Schnee, and the cat Faunus is Blake Belladonna." stated Yang.

About two weeks ago, Naruto finally convinced Blake to reveal to the rest of the team about her true appearance and after much convincing, she agreed. Much to her surprise they accepted her in this appearance, even Weiss. Since then, she hasn't put on her bow or hid her tail.**(AN: The most of the events that occur in episodes 15 and 16 will still occur, just differently.)**

"It's nice to meet you all as well" she replied shyly. After about ten minutes of conversing, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. They went to Oobleck's class which passed by relatively quickly and at one point, Oobleck saw that Naruto was drawing so using his incredible speed, he moved next to Naruto and snatched his paper up. Before he could even have a chance to look at the drawing, it was back in Naruto's hands as though it had never left them. Shocked at his incredible speed, he just decided to move on with the class. At the end of the class, they were told that the next day, they would be heading to Forever Fall for observation. With that, the bell rang meaning school was finally out for the day.

(Later That Night)

Naruto was laying on the roof once again waiting to succumb to sleep when he heard the sound of the door opening on the balcony below him. He was surprised to see Jaune walk out and bask in the relaxing warmth of the moonlight and the gentle wind for a few minutes until Pyrrha walked onto the balcony as well.

"Hello Jaune, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just needed some fresh air"

"What was on your mind?" said a voice from behind the two, and turned to see Naruto who was waving at them.

" 'sup"

"There's nothing much going on in my mind, just memories." he replied.

"Hey Jaune I was wondering if you could tell me more about yourself" she said nervously.

"Wha?"

"She means, she wants to learn more about your past" said Naruto to which, Pyrrha nodded.

"Are you sure you guys want know?" they both nodded.

"Alright then, when I was a kid, maybe about 2 years old, I had a wonderful life. I had loving parents and great friends the only things I ever could've asked for. My mom then gave birth to my little brother, whose name is Roy Arc, and all their attention was focused on him. At first, I understood because he was still a newborn and needed to be looked after. However, as I got older, I noticed that my family grew more distant from me and at first I just shrugged it off believing it was coincidence."

"That changed one day when I got home on my birthday at the age of seven to see that my parents had gone on a vacation with Roy and had forgotten about me. I started to lose friends because all of them believed Roy was a better friend. I did everything I could I trained to exhaustion everyday and studied until I was the smartest and strongest in school and yet my parents continued to ignore me. It went on like this until I finally graduated from high school and was accepted into Beacon. I didn't even tell my parents I was leaving. Would you like to know what the funny thing is? Roy grew up arrogant and spoiled he would constantly berate my and insult me. Also, I left my phone number in my parents' phones so they could contact me if I was ever noticed and I haven't been called once!" he finished with barely restrained emotion. As he finished, Pyrrha walked up and placed him in comforting hug while Naruto patted him on his shoulder.

"Look at the bright side, you've got wonderful friends now and a girl who I'm pretty sure you've got a crush on" he said while gesturing to Pyrrha which made her and Jaune blush.

"Shut Up!" the two of them yelled out indignantly.

"You never denied it" he said in a sing-song voice.

"But on a different note, I do have a proposition for you two" he said getting the attention of the others.

"What is it?" they asked curiously.

"I want to-… hold on a sec, it seems we have an eavesdropper" he said as he disappeared from their view and reappeared on the other side of the balcony holding Cardin Winchester by the throat over the edge.

"Listen and listen well, you will not tell anyone what you heard here or you will wake up in a coffin in the middle of nowhere, six feet under are we clear?" Cardin nodded vigorously.

"Good" he said as he threw Cardin back onto the balcony.

"Now get out of my sight" and Cardin hauled ass to the door.

"Now then, my proposition is that I will train you for the equivalent of three years" he said, shocking the two in front of them.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Simple, my EMS also has a technique called **Tsukuyomi** in which anyone I make eye contact with, is sent in to my own mindscape where I am Kami. This allows me to control the perception of time there allowing me to make a week in there be the equivalent of a few seconds out here. I can train Jaune in gravitational control while I also help you master weapon fighting using styles I've developed."

"I'll accept it" said Jaune after a few moments of contemplation.

"Great, however, let's wait until after the trip to Forever Fall Forests."

"Alright, thank you Naruto for helping me and thank you Pyrrha for listening to me I really needed to tell someone." he said and was surprised when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then left to go to the dorm.

"Told you" said Naruto.

"Sh-shut up" he said as he walked away.

"You still haven't denied it!" shouted Naruto as Jaune was closing the door.

"SHUT UP!" said Jaune as he slammed the door leaving a hysterical Naruto rolling on the floor laughing.

(Next Day)

Naruto was walking with the rest of the group admiring the beauty of the red forest around him along with the beauty of their guide. Eventually, Glynda gave each person a jar and were ordered to collect samples of the tree sap. Each team went their separate ways. Jaune and the rest of team JNPR were getting sap from the trees along a wide clearing in the forest while team RWUBY were getting their sap in the more condensed foliage. And team CRDL well…

"Well look what we have here" said the voice of Cardin Winchester from behind team JNPR.

"What do you guys want" said an irritated Jaune.

"Your head on a pike" Pyrrha was about to walk forward to engage them when Jaune put his arm out in front of Pyrrha, stopping them.

"If it's me they want, then it's me they'll get"

"Are you sure you can take them?"

"How about this, if I get hit even once then you guys can help me" he offered to which Pyrrha reluctantly nodded.

"Let's get this over with shall we" sighed Jaune.

"Oh this'll be fu-" stated Cardin before he was suddenly knocked upside the head by the flat of a blade.

(30 seconds later)

Jaune was walking away from the four unconscious bodies behind him to his three teammates when he heard a roar coming from their right and turned to see a Major Ursa barreling towards the three. Without thinking, Jaune immediately put himself in the way of them while charging as much aura as he could into his right palm. Once the Ursa was within a few feet of him, he released the aura into a gravitational push strong enough to flatten it from the front of it to the back of it and destroy the ground in front of him up to thirty ft. away. He immediately fell to one knee due to aura exhaustion. His last sight before falling unconscious was his friends running to his aid.

(Later that day)

Jaune woke up in the medical bay to see his teammates sleeping in the seats around him.

"You had them worried sick you know" said a voice to his left and turned to see Naruto.

"What happened exactly?" asked Jaune who felt sore all over.

"You poured nearly all of your aura into a single Gravity Push which was strong enough to flatten a Major Ursa, to protect your teammates" he said with a proud smile.

"I feel like I've run a marathon, why am I so tired?"

"It's all due to the strain you put your body under when you exhaust your aura"

"Oh… Pyrrha is gonna tear me a new one when she wakes up isn't she" said Jaune while sighing.

"Yes she is you poor soul, yes she is. Oh, by the way due to the strain on your body I'm going to have to postpone your training." he said which made Jaune slump in disappointment.

"Also, you're going to have to wait a bit before we train even after you recover due to a tournament going on in the commercial part of Vale that our teams are partaking in."

"What kind of tournament is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think we're facing off against other schools" suddenly they heard a yawn next to them and saw Pyrrha's eyes flutter open.

"Naruto please help me!" but when he turned around, Naruto was sneaking out of the doorway.

"Well you see Jaune, I've got some errands to run soooooo LATER!" he said as he sprinted out the door.

"NARUTO YOU TREACHEROUS ASSHOLE"

**AN: Okay so I was wondering what I should write once the story line to the original show was over so I decided to bringing in something from Naruto that would make sense in the RWBY world and only one thought popped into mind. Chunnin Exams. That's right, I'm bringing in multiple schools to come and fight each other in the heart of Vale. That being said I did stumble into a problem with that. OC's. That's why I wanted to ask you guys, the readers to leave in the reviews your OC's. Any OC's used in the fanfic will be given credit to their creator. Next chapter will be focusing more on Naruto and Blake. That is all and I will see you guys next chapter.**


	6. A Stowaway, A Pupeteer, and A Past

**AN: Hello people I'm back with more Naruto: RTD. Before we start, I wanted to tell you guys that there is another poll on my profile asking if I should add an OC to the harem. If it does turn out as yes then I will add one, maybe two OC's at best. Now onto the story.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto)**

Team RWUBY had finally arrived in the commercial part of Vale to see the streets lined with balloons, welcoming signs, and plenty of festive people. Weiss went on a rant about the festival of Vytal and the time it took to organize, that things that will occur, etc., etc..

The only thing she mentioned that he paid attention to when she mentioned students coming from academies from the region of Vacuo, who are participating in the tournament. They kept walking until Ruby noticed a crime scene on a street that they past by and decided to observe.

"What would the White Fang need with all that Dust, they left the Lien completely untouched." said one of the policemen.

"Hmph, the White Fang are nothing more than a bunch of scum" said Weiss catching the attention of Naruto and Blake.

"They're just misguided" argued Blake.

"They want nothing more than to wipe humanity off of the planet!"

"Tell me, is that the fault of the Faunus who were constantly abused or the humans who abused them" retorted Naruto.

"I-you-hmph!" said Weiss indignantly.

"Faunus-1, Weiss-0" whispered Naruto under his breath causing Blake to chuckle.

"Stop that Faunus!" yelled a policeman causing the team to turn and run to the source. There, on the shipping boat, they saw a monkey-tailed Faunus with golden hair, tanned skin a white un-buttoned long-sleeve shirt, blue Khakis with a chain on the right side, that were rolled up to his mid-calf in which the only visible portion of his leg was covered in bandages. He also wore red and black fighter's gloves as well as black and yellow shoes. He was currently running from the crew of a ship he had snuck onto until he eventually jumped off of the ship, onto the docks where he then jumped onto a lamp post where he hung off of it by his tail whilst eating a banana.

"You no good stowaway!" shouted one of the crew members.

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" he shouted to the crew members.

"Hey you, get down there this instant!" said one of the policemen from earlier, only to receive a banana peel to the face. He then flipped off of the lamp post and landed on the ground behind him and ran off of the docks in their direction. When he passed by Blake he winked at her only for her to smirk and point towards Naruto who was staring analytically at him. The Faunus understood what Blake meant, sighed disappointedly, and kept running.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes" said Yang.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" said Weiss before running off after the Faunus. They ran down a few blocks before Weiss turned a corner and ran straight into somebody else. Due to this, the Faunus managed to escape from their grasp.

"No, he got away!" Weiss yelled in frustration.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said while pointing to the person she was on top of. Weiss got off to reveal a girl around the age of 16 with curly, dark orange hair and green eyes with pale skin and freckles. She wore a blouse with short overalls and a green and black collar and stockings of the same color. Naruto looked at her and noticed something very familiar about her facial expressions, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Salutations!"

"Are you ok?" asked Yang.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Would you like to get up from there"

"Yes!" she said while pushing herself off of the ground.

"I'm Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Ruby."

"Weiss"

"Naruto"

"Blake"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head- oomph I mean I'm Yang" she corrected after being elbowed by Blake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." pointed out Weiss which seemed to stump Penny for a second before she regained her cheery personality

"So I did!"

"Take care friend" said Ruby as the group walked away.

"She was… weird" said Yang as Naruto was in deep concentration.

'_I know I've seen that personality somewhere… that's it! She's just like the ninja from the Root Anbu but rather than have a mask of indifference, she has a mask of cheerfulness!' _thought Naruto to himself before he got into a defensive stance at the sight of someone appearing in front of them.

"What did you call me?" she asked to them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you could hear me" said Yang to Penny who was now standing before them confusing the crap out Weiss who was trying to figure out how she moved so fast.

"Not you, her" she said while walking up to Ruby.

"Me, I-I don't know what I."

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder to see Naruto shrugging while everybody else was waving no.

"Y-yeah sure, why not" she replied, causing Ruby, Weiss, and Yang to face fault. This seemed to overjoy Penny as which Naruto took note of seeing as she had an even more over the top reaction than when even he made his first friend.

"Was this what I was like when you met me?" asked Ruby to Weiss.

"No, she was far more coordinated."

"Sooooo what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang trying to change the subject.

"I'm fighting in the tournament."

"You're fighting in the tournament?" asked Weiss incredulously.

"I'm combat ready" she responded while giving a salute.

"If so, then what weapons do you use?" asked Naruto trying to see what he should expect in the tournament.

"That information is classified" she said with that overly cheery attitude.

"You don't look like you'd belong in the tournament" stated Weiss.

"Says the girl in the dress" replied Blake, causing Naruto to giggle.

"It's a combat skirt"

"Yeah" said Ruby while high-fiving Weiss.

"Wait does that mean you know where that rapscallion is?" asked Weiss which caused Blake to become infuriated but before she could snap at her, KI (killing intent) was flared at Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm getting real tired of you shit. You're starting to sound a lot like Cardin and do you remember what happened to him." Naruto said angrily which caused her to gulp at the memory of Cardin's face being firmly planted into the floor.

"O-ok s-sorry" she stuttered while trying to stay standing. Before long, they were back in their room with Blake and Weiss arguing about Faunus again.

"Remind me how this argument got started again" Naruto sighed as he watched their rant go on again and again.

"You realize an organization that hates humanity don't you. The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil" said Weiss, catching the attention of Naruto.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much, it's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" retorted Blake.

"People like me!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim, would you like to know why I don't like the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. My grandfather's company has been targeted for years. Everyday my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood. The White Fang is filled with liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" yelled Blake who suddenly looked very nervous at realizing she let part of her past slip, and ran.

"Blake, wait!" yelled Naruto who ran after Blake, but before he ran out the door, he turned around and looked at Weiss once more with his irises a deep red, then he followed her. Blake was at the main statue staring at it in sadness as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out, her ribbon. As she went to tie it back on her ears, a hand stopped her and she turned around to see Naruto with sadness in his multi-colored eyes. It was as though a dam had broken and Blake hugged Naruto while sobbing into his shirt as he comforted her.

"He was doing the right thing ya know, you look much better with out the bow" said a voice from behind the two.

(Two Days later)

"So, you want to know more about us." said Blake as the she sat across from the now identified Sun Wukong, the monkey-Faunus from the ship, with Naruto at her right, the three of them drinking tea.

"Finally, she speaks" said Sun while throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Two days and the both of you have given me nothing besides small talk and weird looks" he said, making Blake's brows furrow.

"Yeah, like that"

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Yes, stupid, holler-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want."

"I was once a member of the White Fang" she replied, causing Sun to spit out his tea.

"You were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked incredulously.

"I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it. In the ashes of war the White Fang was a symbol of unity between humanity and the Faunus. Despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. They still thought of us as lesser beings and so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. I was at the front of every rally and every boycott and I thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place a new leader with a new way of thinking."

"With this new leadership, suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. They set fire to shops that refused to serve us, stealing cargo from companies that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working, we were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence instead, I decided to put forth an effort into becoming a huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding amongst the crowd" she finished as she felt a hand hold onto hers and saw that it belonged to Naruto, who was looking at her with a determined expression.

"You're not a criminal, Blake. You are an innocent person who got caught in the malice of others"

"So," said Sun, catching the attention of the other two "Have you told any of your other friends as the three of them got up and left the café.

"Unintantionally, yes" she stated sadly.

"Don't worry Blake I know that Yang and Ruby will accept you no matter what and you already know that I do" he stated, lightening up her mood a little bit.

"But what about Weiss"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll see our side with a little **Kotoamatsukami**" Naruto said with a sadistic glint in his eye.

"Koto- wha?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we need to figure out what the plan is now" interjected Sun.

"Well I don't believe the White Fang is behind all these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they've recently come up with a new plan of a attack or acquired some sort of information that would state that they needed a lot of Dust to fulfill a certain goal" Naruto pointed out.

"The only way to prove they didn't do it was to go to the place where they would most likely go to-"

"Just say catch them in the act" Naruto said, interrupting Sun.

"I have no idea where that would be" said Blake.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge, a big Schnee company freighter" was his reply.

"You're sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright then will meet at the shipment yard at 9:00 to see if they show up. Agreed?" asked Naruto.

"Agreed."

(Later That Night)

It was about 9:05 and Blake and Naruto were still observing the enormous shipment of Dust.

"Did I miss anything" said Sun from behind them, while holding 3 apples.

"Not really, they have unloaded all the crates off of the boat now they're just sitting there"

"Cool. I stole the two of you some food" said Sun while offering them apples.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Weren't you part of a cult or something?" he said, causing Naruto to facepalm and Blake to scowl angrily at him.

"Okay, too soon" as he finished that sentence a gust of wind flew past them and a Hover Jet (**I Don't know what they're called so this is what I'll name them for now)** flew over their heads and landed next to the shipment. A ramp extended from a doorway and about five people wearing the same uniform walked out.

"Oh no" whispered Blake.

"That's them isn't Blake" said Naruto..

"Yes, it's them"

"You really didn't think they were behind it did you." said Sun.

"No, deep down I knew, I just… didn't want to believe it"

"Remember Blake, this isn't the White Fang you grew up in, this is a new one, a violent one" said Naruto while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" she replied solemnly. Something caught her eye however and she noticed another man come out of the hover jet. It was Roman Torchwick.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like him." she said as she drew her weapon and jumped off of the container.

"Blake wait!" shouted Naruto but it was too late, she was already running off towards Roman. Blake snuck up behind him and placed her blade at his throat.

"What the, oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted as more members surrounded her and drew their weapons.

"Woah, take it easy there little lady." said Roman.

"Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum?!"

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo. The White Fang and I are going on a business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I will put an end to this little operation" said Blake as she pressed the knife further into his neck.

"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation" he said as the sound of hover jets came from above them causing Blake to look up. Roman used the little distraction to aim his cane at her feet and fire off a round, causing her to go flying backwards. Blake shook her self out of her daze and avoided an incoming shot followed by another and another until she ran behind a container. Roman was about to follow her until a banana hit his face and he looked up in time to receive two feet to the face. Roman stood up and was about to attack until Naruto appeared by his side with his palm facing Roman and his Rinnegan activated.

"**Shinra Tensei**" Naruto whispered, sending Roman down to the other side of the dock. "Blake, Sun go after Roman, I'll handle the lackeys" they both nodded and ran after him. Once they were out of range, Naruto turned around to see that more have arrived totaling up to 30 of them. "Oh this is going to be so fun" Naruto said with a very creepy and sadistic smile as he held his right hand high above his head with his index and middle fingers pointing upwards while his thumb crossed over his pinkie and ring fingers on top of his palm. His left was over his chest with the same hand sign and an eerie fog was spreading over them meanwhile Naruto was only thinking one thing.

'_**Kirigakure No Jutsu**_'

He then formed his imitation Kubikiriboucho and hacked and slashed as silently as he could without killing any of them due to needing them for interrogation. After about 30 seconds, the fog dispersed to reveal 30 bloody, cut, broken, but still relatively alive, bodies. He turned around to see something that made his blood boil and his anger skyrocket. Roman Torchwick had shot Ruby with his cane, knocking her backwards. He immediately charged Roman and sent a **Rasengan** into his back, launching him into a few containers. He turned around once more to notice two sets of hover jets one incoming from his left the other coming from his right, he saw Penny jump from the roof with daggers connected to strings from her backpack and noticed the she was pissed as well. He took the left set while she took the right, both consisting of 3 hover jets. He dispersed his Zanbato and created his Raiton Revolvers, he started overloading each of them with Raiton chakra to the point where a yellow orb formed in front of each barrel. He pulled the trigger and a beam about 3 ft in diameter came from each revolver effectively destroying two of the three aircrafts. He turned to the last one and dispersed his twin revolvers while pointing one palm at the hover jet while the other was palm was cocked back and forming energy.

"**Bansho Ten'in**" he yelled out, pulling the hover jet towards him. Once it got within range, Naruto charged up a huge ball of his chakra and slammed it into the hull.

"**Oodama Rasengan**" he yelled as the aircraft caved in and exploded. Swiping the debris off of his clothing, he turned around to see Penny using daggers attached to strings connected to her backpack, dragging and eventually slamming the last hover jet into some containers, destroying it.

'_So that's what she uses'_ Naruto thought to himself until he heard the sound of another hover jet and turned to see Roman Torchwick in a hover jet already leaving.

"Dammit, he got away" he muttered to himself but just sighed in annoyance and went to check up on his friends.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Sun, Ruby, Naruto, Blake, and Penny were all sitting on crates waiting for the events to clear up when Yang and Weiss showed up

"Weiss it's not what you think Blake doesn't wear a bow she actually has kitty ears and there actually kind of cute" Ruby said while walking towards Weiss who seemingly ignored her and went towards Blake, stopping in front of her.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I was-"

"Stop, do you know how long we've been searching for you. Twelve hours. That means I've been given twelve hours to think about this and I've decide I don't care." she said, surprising everyone.

"You don't care?" Blake asked skeptically.

"You said you're not one of them right?"

"I haven't been since I was-"

"Ahpapap, I don't want to hear it just make sure that that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, not… someone else"

"Of course"

"Where's Penny?" asked Ruby

"Don't worry, we'll see her at the tournament" reminded Naruto. Despite saying this, Naruto felt her aura signature get further and further away due to leaving with someone else in a limo a minute or two ago, but decided not to bring it up at the moment. With that, they took there leave with Sun heading off to god knows where. Before the group could leave, Blake turned around and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. After a bout a minute or so, they separated.

"And what was that one for" asked Naruto with a goofy smile.

"That was a thank you for everything you've been doing to help me" she said with a smile of her own. With that, the group set off for the academy, awaiting what the future tournament will have for them.

**AN: Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I know there wasn't that much originality this chapter but luckily, that will change with the upcoming chapter. Don't forget to put your vote in the poll mentioned at the top and I will be seeing you guys next chapter.**


	7. The Tournament Round 1

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. So I went back to chapter 4 and as I read I noticed that I screwed up a bit and I stated that Cardin was using a Claymore when he was actually using a mace so my apologies for that. **

**Poll: Should I add an OC to the harem:**

**No-14**

**Yes-10**

Chapter 7

It finally came, the day of the tournament. It has been about a week since the incident at the docks with the White Fang and everybody involved has recovered. However, numerous schools were entering so to cut down the competition, they had the preliminary round before the one-on-one combat started. They were waiting in front of the eastern entrance to Forever Fall with multiple teams from other schools until finally someone appeared in front of the crowd of students. He had black hair that was combed back, wore a monocle in his left eye, had a facial complexion similar to that of an aristocrat, and had an scowl that could give Danzo a run for his money. He wore a black business suit with dark blue pinstripes and black formal shoes. He was about 5'9 and looked to weigh around 160 pounds. All in all, he didn't seem like the person you would see on a battlefield however, his coiled posture and high aura reserves said otherwise.

"Listen up maggots, my name is Pierce and I'll be the proctor for those of you who live through the first round. Before we get to the fights between students, we're gonna have a little preliminary round to see if you're tough enough to face off against each other. In this round, we have taken everyone's weapon except for one person from each team and your goal is to gather your team's weapons on the western end of the forest then come back here. Also, everyone will be allowed to use their auras. Currently, there are around 20-30 teams here, only the first 5-7 teams to retrieve their weapons and return will compete in the second round. I will call the names of those who will be keeping their weapons throughout this round and you will receive them from me now let's begin" and with that, Pierce began calling students one by one to receive their weapons but Naruto tuned him out until he finally got to a name he recognized.

"Nora Valkyrie of team JNPR from Beacon Academy, come forward and receive your weapon" said Pierce, making Naruto sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I hope he will realize that he practically gave them the match with that hammer" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Yang Xiao Long of team RWUBY from Beacon Academy, come forward and receive your weapon." After Yang walked back, Naruto noticed that she was fairly nervous, much to his confusion.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Naruto whispered as Pierce kept announcing names.

"It's nothing, it's just… what if I can't protect you guys?" she stated sadly until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his cheeky grins.

"You keep forgetting that your not alone on thus team, we're here to help and protect you too." he said with determination etched in his voice, causing Yang to smile a little.

"Thanks, I needed that" she said gratefully.

"Roy Arc of Sifpher Academy, come forward and receive your weapon" stated Pierce, making Naruto freeze in place. He looked and saw a boy in front of Pierce with light brown hair and the same blue eyes as Jaune. He wore a pair of black pants and black shoes along with a dark green t-shirt and a gray jacket with Sifpher Academy embedded into it along with a picture of a great sword pointed downwards with a snake intertwining with the blade. He stood at a somewhat short 5'4 in terms of height. Naruto looked over at Jaune to see barely repressed anger at seeing his brother again along with Pyrrah giving Jaune a worried look. Naruto noticed that when Roy walked back to his spot, there was no team there, just him.

"That is all, now then, line up along the forest in the spots designated to your teams" with that, they all ran to their spots, all of which were about fifteen feet away from each other to the left and right. "Ready, Set, BEGIN" all the students ran forward, most of which had those who had weapons, lead in the front. Naruto took notice of the difference in the length of the forest from the initiation in Beacon to now. Before, they were going from the southern end to the northern end which was relatively short however, the distance from the eastern section to the western section was about three times as long. Naruto created his scythe just in case they ran into any unwanted Grimm. **(AN: I forgot to mention, Naruto's scythe looks exactly like Spirit's scythe form in Soul Eater.)** After about an hour into their run to the center, they still hadn't encountered anything besides a Beowolf or two here and there which gained Naruto's suspicion.

"Hey guys wait for a sec" said Naruto, making the others pause. "Isn't it kinda strange"

"Isn't what kind of strange?" asked Blake.

"We've barely fought any Grimm and the ones that we have fought were very low class. We've fought tougher enemies in the initiation so why are there barely any here?" he pointed out.

"Grimm are usually very outgoing in their hunting unless there is another very powerful Grimm nearby that is seen as too large of a threat to face" stated Weiss getting a look of realization from Naruto.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the group heard an enormous roar followed by the sound of trees being shattered by an immense force. The sound got closer and closer until eventually, the monster popped into their line of sight. It was a Deathstalker which was obvious due to the its claws and its stinger however, this was no ordinary Deathstalker. It could be described as an Alpha Deathstalker seeing as how it was nearly twice as large as an average one.

"Oh, you have gotta be fucking kidding me" said Naruto as he and the others moved out as it barreled through their previous location. It turned after barreling through a few more trees and started heading towards them again. Yang started firing her long distance shots out of Ember Celia in attempt to slow down its charge which barely worked so Naruto sent out a wave of fire using his Katon-chakra infused scythe, knocking it back but not leaving any visible damage.

"Ruby, Blake use your speed to distract it and form openings, Weiss you use your glyphs to guard them from attacks that will make contact with them, Yang and I will take any openings and attack it directly" Naruto ordered to which they nodded and began their assault. As ordered, Ruby and Blake gained the attention of the Grimm and used their semblances to escape what ever attacks were thrown at them and whenever there were any that would come too close for comfort, Weiss would block it using a glyph. While they were distracting it, Naruto and Yang were launching attack after attack at it, however, none of the attacks could make it any further than a minor dent in its armor.

"Damn it, nothing is working!" shouted Yang as she repeatedly punched the Grimm's head. The Deathstalker eventually pointed its attention at Weiss and hit her with one of its pincers into a nearby tree, dazing her.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she tried to attend to her teammate. The Deathstalker used her distraction to knock her back with its other pincer into a tree as well. It then used its tail to swipe away Yang, Blake, and Naruto from behind it as it moved towards Ruby. Ruby was still to dazed to move, the only thing she could see was the Deathstalker that was approaching her while raising its stinger. She tried to move to get out of the way but found that her body was in to much pain to move due to the harsh impact. She saw that the Grimm was now in front of her with its stinger raised and all of her teammates were too far away for them to reach and so the stinger made its descent.

As it fell, Ruby's most important memories surfaced: her life as a child with Yang and her parents, finishing the creation of Crescent Rose, her first day of Beacon, meeting Naruto and all of her friends, initiation, being made the leader of her team, and finally her first kiss with Naruto. She couldn't help but smile at that memory despite her current situation.

Then something odd happened, she had a sense of Vertigo in her stomach for a few seconds, the feeling you get on a large drop on a rollercoaster or the feeling you get on an elevator moving downwards. She held her eyes closed for a few more seconds but opened them when she didn't feel the stinger pierce her abdomen. She opened her eyes to see Blake and Yang on the ground next her, obviously recovering from the hit a few seconds ago.

"Guys, how did I get here and where's Naruto?!" she asked, snapping the others out of their dazes.

"I don't know he was…" Yang started but then stopped and paled as she looked at the scene around twenty feet away from them. They followed her gaze and paled as well as tears started to form in their eyes. There with the tip of the stinger protruding from his back, was Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the three of them as they got over there initial shock. Eventually, the Deathstalker cocked back its pincer intent on making sure the being currently on the end of its stinger was dead. The three of them along with a newly recovered Weiss ran at it attempting to stop it, however, all of them knew it was futile, even if Ruby used her speed she wouldn't be able to make it in time.

Then another unbelievable event occurred, the pincer stopped but not of its own free will seeing as how it was still struggling, no, a single hand stopped it, Naruto's hand. As the beast struggled, Naruto slowly raised his other hand, grabbed the pincer, and pulled it out. Besides the gaping hole in his chest, there was another crucial detail evident on Naruto, there was currently a third tail swaying behind him. **(AN: from now on, every tail he uses becomes his new default until his 5****th**** or 6****th**** tail.)** With the stinger out of his chest, he threw the Deathstalker away about ten feet. As it recovered from the toss, Naruto appeared in front of it with his wound recovering at such a fast rate that you could see the vertebrae reconnecting as the bone marrow formed. Then they notice the position of the tails, all three of them were arcing over his head and the fur was straightened perfectly giving it a much sharper tip and it seemed to have a black aura emanating from it, the same color as Naruto's chakra/youki. Naruto's tails extended far past their regular length and pierced the Deatstalker in three places, the joints connecting the pincers to the abdomen, and one straight through the center of its head, coming out the other side.

"The beasts legs gave out as they could no longer function and so, the Deathstalker literally dropped dead. Naruto retracted his tails and gave a weak smile to the others before passing out.

(Later on)

Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling directly ahead.

'_What the hell, a ceiling, wasn't I in the forest?' _he thought as he took in his surroundings and noticed he was on a hospital bed. He groggily stepped out of the bed and noticed a pair of fresh clothing at the base of the bed. As he changed into it, he noticed a decently sized scar a few inches above his belly button from the Deathstalker's stinger. _'Oh great, yet another reminder of my near-death adventures'_ he thought to himself dryly as he finished putting on the clothes.

He walked through the door only to be glomped by four blurs, being tackled the ground in the process. When he finally regained his bearings, he looked down to see Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Glynda hugging him. He would've found extreme comfort and warmth in this if it wasn't for one thing.

"Can't breathe" he managed to choke out as they released him with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Did we pass?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you passed, after you fell unconscious, they took turns carrying you while they grabbed their weapons and headed back" Ozpin replied. After he stated this, Naruto was promptly hit on the back of his head by Glynda.

"What was that for?" he said while nursing his head.

"For nearly dying you idiot and this-" she said as she pulled him into a kiss. "Is for coming back" he turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"Um… is there something on my face? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You just took an Alpha Deathstalker's stinger through your chest, how the hell are you still alive?" asked Weiss incredulously.

"Well that's the thing you see I'm pretty sure that I'm… immortal"

**AN: Hey Guys I know it was a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Also, it's your last chance to put in your OC's along with your vote on the poll so make sure to get those in. Next chapter, the Tournament round 2. **


	8. The Tournament: The Participants

**AN: Hey guys I'm back. I know it took awhile but I just started school again so expect the chapters to be further apart in terms of release.**

**FoxHero007: I'm sorry that you don't like the fact that I made Naruto god-like however, I do not intend to deter from my choice. You can actually count on a single hand, the number of useable jutsu that Naruto knows. (I'm not counting the numerous variations of the Rasengan because they are the same technique just with different sources of chakra or special effects.)One of these techniques, Naruto had to STEAL to learn even if it was unintentional ( Kage Bunshin ). Nobody actually bothered to train Naruto besides Jiraya and the toads of Mount Myoboku and it pisses me off considering the fact that EVERY enemy he comes across seems to have some badass signature jutsu or attack.**

**Should I add an OC to the harem:**

**No-23**

**Yes-23**

**It's really close, only a few more!**

"I think I'm immortal" said Naruto making everyone stare at him while trying to process what they've been told.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" was their combined reply.

"Well partially immortal but immortal none the less." he stated which earned him unbelieving looks.

"*sigh* Let me explain. The only reason I even survived my childhood was because Kurama enhanced my body to have an extremely potent regenerative ability. Most thought that he just gave me his youki and all the injuries just magically healed when it couldn't be further from the truth. If he had given me his youki at such a young age like that, I would've died from it due to it being very poisonous to humans. Instead, he enhanced one of my Uzumaki traits which is fast healing enough to make it fast regeneration. The difference is that healing is the replacement of dead tissue with new tissue which is what leads to scarring, while regeneration is a copy of the exact same tissue."

"That being said, my ability didn't kick in immediately, but rather grew at a much faster rate than that of a normal Uzumaki which is why I still gained scars from the more serious wounds. That is how I survived being pierced in the stomach by a Deathstalker. However, a wound that is serious enough such as the removal of my head and such, will kill me which is why I said partially immortal."

"Now as you all know, immortal also implies everlasting youth so I suppose I should explain that. Bijuu are masses of youki which is a lifeforce, therefore they had souls and gained physical manifestations but they did not age. They had a single origin, the Juubi which as you all know is sealed inside of me. The Juubi was not sealed into the seal though, it was tied to my very soul, and merged with my own essence turning me into the second or nidaime Juubi. This gave me the ability to stop aging."

"So you'll basically look like that forever" stated Blake.

"Exactly, unless someone kills me" he said stated with a nearly untraceable hint of sadness which went unnoticed by everyone but Ozpin.

"That's so cool!" shouted Ruby.

"No it's not, it's really not" he mumbled to himself.

"Anyways, which teams made it into the second round?" asked Naruto, trying to change the topic.

"Our team, Team JNPR, a few other teams from some other schools, including this one team that only has one person. I think his name was… Roy." stated Ruby getting a grimace from Naruto.

'_I can only imagine how pissed off Jaune is right now.' _he thought to himself.

"We should probably get going… where are we supposed to go exactly?" asked Naruto.

"Right now, we're in the medical bay of a place called the Coliseum, we have to go to the arena" replied Blake as the group headed off. Naruto was a little bit behind the group looking at those ahead of him with an yearning and saddened filled stare. Ozpin noticed this and slowly fell back until he was next to Naruto.

"It must be a terrible burden." stated Ozpin.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, hoping he wasn't going to talk about what he thought Ozpin was going to talk about.

"We both know what I mean, nobody else may have noticed it but I did" he replied, getting a sigh from Naruto.

"I'm going to outlive everyone I love. I'm going to walk the streets with the knowledge that every single person I walk by, all those that exist around me, are going to die in my lifetime" he stated mournfully.

"I can't really tell you it's going to be alright nor can I tell you that there is a solution to this. However, I can tell you that you've been given the time to learn what you want to do with your existence and whether or not you are still going to care about them" said Ozpin while gesturing to the people in front of him who were oblivious to their conversation.

"Of course I'm still going to care about them… I'm just wondering how I'm going to come to terms with it." he replied as the two caught up with the group.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" asked Ruby.

"What is it?"

"How did you switch places with me back in the forest" she asked, gaining the attention of the others who also wanted to know.

"I used a jutsu called **Kawarimi** in which I use my chakra to replace myself with a solid object, this includes people" Naruto replied as they arrived to huge set of wooden doors

"Well we're here, are you ready?" asked Ozpin to the group who immediately nodded. They opened the door to see an enormous stadium with the arena being a various mix of substances. The arena itself had a radius of around 100 ft and various sections dedicated to certain materials such as a few deep ponds, small pits of sand, a few completely flat pieces of ground, etc.. This was most likely done in the case of specific requirements for various semblances. The viewing gallery was much higher than that of a regular stadium and didn't start until around maybe 25 feet from the ground. Naruto looked through the various civilians to see the other teams that didn't pass which included Sun Wukong who looked rather pissed, most likely due to not getting into the second round. All of the teams that passed, were in the center of the arena standing before the proctor awaiting their orders.

"Hello maggots it seems you lot managed to live through the first round that's impressive, but don't let it get to your head. I will now announce the teams that made it through!" he said while turning on a microphone on his collar.

"The current members are Team RWUBY of Beacon Academy consisting of Weiss Schnee, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and led by Ruby Rose. Team JNPR of Beacon Academy consisting of Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and led by Jaune Arc." he said, to which Naruto saw Roy gain a look of surprise.

"Roy Arc of Sifpher Academy from the region of Vale; a one man team"

"Team JDJK of Nova Academy from the region of Vacuo consisting of Davis McGee, Jason Slayer, Kuro Kazekami, and led by Jack Ryans. **(Creator: Duskrider, Original Fanfiction: Chaos Theory. In the story, they were from Beacon however, for the sake of involving more academies I made represent a different school.)**

"Team LGDS of Iginis Academy from the region of Atlas, consisting of Gaia Sozo, Natalie Nymph, Desiree Odissia, and led by Ladon Lavender Ryu. **(Creator: Thefreak12, Original fanfiction: Legends of Beacon. They also went to Beacon in the original fanfic.)**

Team HYBD of Dea Academy from the region of Mistral consisting of Yuna Quill, Brent Carson, Dianna Reeves, and led by Horace Marroquin. **(The names are my own but the appearances, which will be described later, came from animecollecter).**

" The winner of the tournament will receive a legendary shard of dust known as Yami Dust. There will be a rule before we star, there will be no killing and all of your weapons will have non-lethal ammo which will be supplied by us. It would be too much of a headache to complete all the paperwork that would go along with your death." he said, making most of the participants sweat drop.

"Now then, let's see which fight will start off the tournament." he said while gesturing to an enormous flat screen above a panel of headmasters who were lined up in one of the front rows and on there it stated the first match.

**Horace Marroquin vs. Weiss Schnee**

**I know the length of the chapter is short but as I stated before, I'm still getting used to being in school and having less freetime. I'm deeply sorry to those who sent OC's that weren't used but I won't be able to handle the many fight scenes.**

**Helpful Hint: Never forget to bring your calculator to math class when solving Logarithms. It sucks. BADLY.**


	9. Let The Battles Begin

**AN: Hey guys, I've got a new chapter and I would like to clear up two things I screwed up pretty badly from last chapter. First, the team name for LGDS is actually LGND. Second, I messed up the writer's name for team LGND, his name is actually theatrefreak12. Finally, the original story's name was Beacon's Legends not legends of Beacon. Also, I just wanted to say this due to some reviews and messages sent to me. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ MY FANFIC!**

**One last thing, I looked back and realized that I have completely forgotten to mention disclaimers for a few chapters so I am going to say this now for any and all future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or RWBY, those belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum/Roosterteeth Productions.**

**Without further adieu, let us continue.**

"Let's see which fight will start off the tournament" said Pierce while gesturing to the screen.

**Horace Marroquin vs. Weiss Schnee**

"Will all participants but Horace and Weiss, leave the arena." he said while pointing to the rows they will be sitting in. They were put into the first few rows near the staircase which would allow for easier movement into the arena.

Weiss and Horace stood about 10 feet away from each other with Pierce standing directly in the middle. Weiss took in her opponents figure to try and discern the best method of attack. He stood at a common height of around 5'7 and had brown hair, pale skin, and red, slit eyes. He also had fairly pointy ears that seemed to twitch at loud sounds. She was able to figure out that, by the abnormal features, he was a bat faunus **(For reference, search Aono Tsukune from Rosario+Vampire)**. He wore a buttoned down, white long-sleeves, black pants, and black shoes.

In his hands were two knives. In his left hand was a karambit knife and in his right hand was a combat knife. The karambit knife had a completely white blade that, if straight, would be 7 inches and it also had the word _Absolution _inscribed into the blade. Absolution also had a small yet visibly potent ice dust gem at the base of the blade just above the handle, a completely forest green handle. The combat knife had a completely black blade with another dust gemin the same spot, but this time its element was lightning. It had the word _Phantom_ inscribed into its 7in. blade and the knife also had a dark gray handle. Both of which being held loosely in reverse grips.

"Alright then, one wins when the other is unconscious or submits and if one purposefully makes a move to attack the other while he or she is downed then I will step in. That being said, it helps to come at the enemy with an intent to kill." stated Pierce as Weiss got into her fencing stance and Horace held his knives at chest level and crouched slightly in preparation of a frontal attack

"Now then… BEGIN!" Weiss immediately charged Horace and attempted to stab him with Myrtanester only for him to use Absolution to divert it to his left and swipe at her with Phantom to which she dodged but wasn't fast enough and received a small gash on her ribs. He went on the offensive and charged at her as she jumped back only for his blades to crash with one of her defensive glyphs, earning a surprised expression from him before he grinned and cocked back his right hand. This confused Weiss seeing as how he was preparing to punch the glyph rather than move around it or even stab at it.

That confusion then turned to surprise and slight fear as a red glyph appeared behind the tensed elbow except this seemed more intricate and fairly menacing. It was completely red and had multiple concentric circles with a pentagram being in the center circle and various runes being in the other circles. With that, Horace launched his fist into the glyph and, to the surprise of nearly everyone in the stands, he completely shattered it and still had enough strength to carry the blow into Weiss' stomach launching her back around 12 feet.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Weiss as she nursed her torso which now most likely contained a few broken ribs.

"Heh, sorry about that I guess I put a bit too much strength into" he said while sheepishly rubbing his head. "Anyways, I noticed that your semblance is glyphs, the complete opposite of my semblance. Runes. Glyphs focus on defense and movement while Runes focus attack power which lets me do things like this." he said as he disappeared from view and appeared directly in front of her and slammed his fist directly into the ground where she used to be and created a crater 8 feet fide and a few inches deep. She rolled to the side and used the momentum of the roll to get to her feet only to be on the receiving of a barrage of slashes from Horace. She then charged dust into her blade and launched ice shards at him only for him to charge Absolution with the dust in the blade and slice the air in front of him, launching a wave of ice and taking out two of the arrows. He started launching more waves of ice to counter the shards and in return, Weiss started creating more of them.

Eventually, Horace got tired of the constant barrage and charged Phantom with the dust in its blade causing to be engulfed in lightning extending its length to about the size of a gladius, 2 ft. long. He charged at her while slicing apart any incoming shards and eventually managed to engage her in CQC, which he had the advantage of skill and strength in. He attacked her with a constant barrage of slices and Rune-enhanced punches which she was barely able to block or dodge.

She eventually managed to find an opening and broke his momentum by thrusting at his right shoulder. It pierced his shoulder rendering his arm useless causing him to drop Phantom. Despite being in unbelievable pain, he used this as an opening and punched her directly in the stomach with a Rune enhanced blow. He used enough force to launch her 18 feet away and in the process knocking her unconscious.

"Winner of the first round, Horace Marroquin. Now can someone please remove the blade from this man's shoulder." he said while gesturing to Myrtanester which was still lodged in his arm. Medics came and took the two competitors to the Med. Bay. "Now then, let's see what the next match will be" he said as the board scrolled through random names until it finally stopped on a random pairing.

**Yang Xiao Long vs. Gaia Sozo**

"Yang and Gaia please come down to arena"

Yang, like Weiss, took a bit of time to observe the person she was soon to fight. Gaia stood at a height of 5'6 and had a pale complexion. She had flowing silver hair with green streaks that went to her upper-thighs along with green cat ears signifying her as a Neko Faunus. Yang looked very closely to see faded glowing veins under her skin that traveled troughout her body, but seemed to cluster under her gloved hands. She wore a green, high-collar, zipped up turtleneck with two straps covering it along with a cloth connected to it that covered her left arm and leg. She also had no noticeable weapon on her.

"All the same rules stated before will be applied" he said as Yang got into a stance while Gaia took of her gloves to reveal symbols made of the glowing veins on both hands which seemed to be a triangle within a circle, a symbol of creation.

". . . BEGIN!" Yang took the initiative and charged at Gaia only to be surprised when her palm glowed an ethereal green light in which the light seemed to flow off of her palm and morph into the shape of a blade before condensing into a solid object to reveal a rather simplistic chakram. The chakram was about 6 ½ inches in diameter and was completely green. Gaia avoided Yang's incoming assault by dodging to the side and moved backwards in an attempt to put some distance between the two. As she gained distance of about 15ft., she threw the chakram at Yang with surprising speed in which she barely managed to avoid getting her head cut off but still gained a fairly deep gash where it grazed her cheek, speaking volumes of how sharp and deadly the weapon actually was.

The chakram made a steep turn in its path and returned to its owner who was then bombarded by Yang's long distance shots, most of which she managed to avoid but was still bruised by the few that did maintain contact. She threw the chakram at Yang once more only for her to start aiming her shots at it and after 10 shots, destroyed it. Gaia cursed and formed a weapon in each hand, chokuto which were both green in color and of about 2ft. in length, however the process seemed to make her tired.

"How the hell did you do that?!" she asked in surprise and frustration.

"All I'll say is my semblance is Dust manipulation in which I use the dust flowing through my bloodstream" she replied

They charged at each other and to the other's surprise, found each other quite good in hand-to-hand combat. Yang's dust-capsules however, seemed to leave more of an obvious effect on Gaia seeing as how she was starting to lose in terms of stamina and pain endurance. Eventually, Yang managed to land a very strong right hook directly at Gaia's face, the force of the punch sending her flying backwards. She hit the ground and remained motionless for a few seconds before slowly standing up while dispersing her chokuto. After standing at her full height she held her arms in front of her with her palms facing upwards while charging wht Yang now assumes to be dust, into her palms. Yang stared on in curiosity at what she would do until her eyebrows shoot up in surprise at seeing what looked to be a 50. Caliber sniper rifle now in her hands and currently being aimed at her.

"OH, COME ON!" she yelled while throwing her arms up exasperatedly.

Yang hastily dodged an incoming barrage of super-powered dust shots that seemed to form craters wherever they hit, and eventually made a path towards Gaia who was still firing at her. On her way there, she was surrounded by yellow embers due to her aura and her eyes turned red. Although she was forced to take a few shots head on, usually breaking the bone of wherever they hit, eventually Yang managed to make it past the gunfire and started launching hits at her while she was still unable to move due to her injuries along with the effort it took to make the sniper rifle. She was bombarded with multiple punches sending her sprawling backwards unconscious.

(In the stands)

"Sweet Dust that was destructive, how did she make all those weapons out of nothing? What do you think Naruto?…Hey are you listening?" asked Blake which snapped Naruto out of his slight daze.

"Ah sorry about that I was just thinking about something."

"What was it?"

"I was just wondering how something in this world has a name similar to that of something from my world. You see, when I arrived here I met some travelers, one of which was able to speak my language" he said, earning looks of surprise from those around him.

"May I please hear you speak in this other language?" asked Ozpin.

"_Sure, this is what it sounds like" _he said, earning a slightly startled look from Ozpin. **(AN: from now on this (**_"statement"_**) will be used when a character speaks in another language.)**

"_Is this the language of your home?" _asked Ozpin in Naruto's language earning a look of shock.

"_YOU CAN SPEAK IT TOO?!" _he yelled in response. _"Well anyways, I was just wondering how the word Yami came into this world seeing as how where I came from it was a term that related to darkness and evil."_

"_It has the same meaning here, and I sincerely hope that one of my students wins this tournament because that piece of dust could have wonderful results if researched."_

"_Can you tell me a little bit about this Yami Dust?"_

"_Well it is said to be the anti-thesis of another type of dust known as Kami dust, both of which were said to relate to the creation of aura itself" _stated Ozpin which gained a surprised look from Naruto.

"_The only person to do such a thing in my dimension was a man by the name of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Rikudo Sennin, who gave us chakra." _

"_Oh and in case you were thinking otherwise, it's only coincidence that we're able to speak this conversation in this language, you see, in this world this language along with most of the history related to it came from a civilization that was said to exist before aura and dust were created, I believe it was called Japan." _stated Ozpin getting a disappointed look from Naruto.

"And here I was hoping that our dimensions were related in some way" he pouted while reverting to English.

"Hey you two, the next match is about to start" said Glynda, diverting their attention to the board to see the next line-up.

**Nora Valkyrie vs. Davis McGee**

(In the Arena)

"Alright, will the two of you please come down here and prepare for your match" announced Pierce. Both of them came down while carrying the most gleeful smiles on their faces, which made everyone think they were insane seeing as how they were about to contend in something in something that was damn well near a death match.

Nora stood in front of Davis and tried to observe him to see what techniques to expect, unlike what most people might think of her, Nora was actually very observant just childish most of the time. Davis stood at a fairly tall height of 6'4 and had the muscular build of someone who is experienced at fighting hand-to-hand. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. He was wearing something that seemed to be cosplay. He wore a red unbuttoned long-sleeve shirt, short, blue trousers that went to his knees, wooden sandals, a yellow sash that was wrapped around his waist, a yellow straw hat, and finally, a red scarf around his neck that seemed to be slightly out of character for some reason. A certain rubber-skinned pirate in another dimension sneezes at the feeling of being copied by someone else.

He carried a gun sword, that had a handle of red steel with a length of 1 ½ ft. with a silver trigger at the base of a revolver's cylinder which was connected to the a black blade which had a dual edge and a length of 4 ft. with a width of 1 ft., and was split directly in the middle allowing for the barrel of the revolver to shoot through the middle of it without causing any damage to the blade itself.

"Hello, Nora, do you know where candy land is?" asked Davis, making nearly everyone in the stadium face fault.

"No, what's candy land?" she asked with a child-like curiosity, getting gasp from Davis.

"It's only the most wonderful place in existence, it has every sweet you can ever imagine!" he said, gaining a bit of drool from Nora at the prospect of unlimited candy and making Ren, in the stands, pale at the destruction that would be caused if Nora had access to that much sugar.

"We can search for it together!"

"Yeah!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY, SWEET DUST YOU'RE ABOUT TO BEAT THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER, NOT TALK ABOUT CANDY LAND OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT, SO STOP WITH THIS COMICAL INSANITY!" yelled Pierce who finally got fed up with this.

"It's not nice to say bad words, Mr. Proctor" stated Davis, making Pierce's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Just. . . begin the match" he said while rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance and walking out of the way. The expressions of the two fighters immediately became serious as Nora jumped back and turned Magnhild into grenade launcher form getting a surprised look Davis.

"Hm, a war hammer-grenade launcher hybrid, perfect for two types of concussions" he said while aiming his weapon at her. "Viking, meet my weapon. Achilles." he said as he pulled the trigger, but rather than bullets or explosive dust capsules that usually come from hunters' weapons, shots of pure blue aura were shot out. Nora fired her weapon at the same time causing each shot to intercept the others, forming a smokescreen from the dust kicked up from the energy. Nora turned her weapon back into hammer form and charged into the smokescreen with Davis doing the same, the first clash of their weapons blowing away the smokescreen. They engaged in CQC which Nora found herself losing due to having less mobility as compared to his high agility mixed with his lighter weapon until eventually, she managed to find an opening in his attacks and swung at his legs.

Davis immediately pulled back and attempted to launch more aura shots only for her to roll forward under the shots and rolled onto her feet while swinging Magnhild into him, slamming him away while causing added damage due to the dust-capsule shots. He recovered in the air by shifting his weight, allowing him to land on his feet, while gently rubbing his side.

"Ouch, that hurt a little bit Nora, that wasn't very nice" he pouted.

"Sorry! (not sorry)" she replied in a Pyrrha-like fashion. He charged at her once more but imagine Nora's surprise when he a blue aura formed around his hand and molded into multiple black throwing knives which he threw at her, forcing her to roll to the side falling directly into a shot a just fired, knocking her backwards a few feet.

"Thank you for teaching me that Jack!" he said while waving over to his teammate who face palmed.

"You're not supposed to talk in the middle of battle, you idiot!" he shouted back so he could hear him.

"Wha-" he was interrupted by war hammer that hit him directly in the face, earning an audible crack from his now broken jaw along with the sound of pained groans from the viewers who heard the sound. He flew back a few feet before eventually hitting the ground and immediately jumping up while nursing his jaw.

"One, how did you make those throwing knives. Two, how are you able to stand right now" she asked with an oddly serious expression which turned into surprise when she heard the sound of his jaw being set back into place.

"Owie Nora, that really hurt!" he pouted with a child-like frown on his face before turning serious. "Moving onto your questions, my semblance is Materialization which allows me to create just about anything with my aura similar to that one Gaia person except I don't need Dust. As for my jaw, I have an unbelievable healing factor allowing me to recover from most wounds that are considered fatal." he replied before he appeared in front of her, shocking her at his now increased speed as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Sorry, but I told you my skills so I had to defeat you before you could use that against me" he stated with an apologetic tone getting a confused look from her.

"What do you mean defea-" she was cut off as multiple cuts appeared at various places over her body and she fell down unconscious.

"Winner Davis McGee" stated Pierce who appeared before the two.

(In The Stands)

Most of the competitors were shocked at the speed Davis showed long with his semblance until Ren ended the silence with a summarization of everybody's thoughts.

"Holy shit"

**AN: Hello once again viewers, I hope I made good action/fight scenes for you guys have any tips, complaints, compliments, suggestions, or anything else then leave a review. I'll be seeing you guys later.**


End file.
